


Forbidden Attraction

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, High School, Naughty, Romance, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is in Grade 12 and she goes to a new class, where she develops a crush on her teacher, Mr. Reddington. She wants something to happen between them, but he resists for as long as possible. How long will that be?





	1. Introduction to Criminology

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fic where Red insinuates himself into Lizzie's life while she's in high school, as her new teacher.
> 
> Disclaimers: I do not condone sexual teacher-student relationships in real life, nor statutory rape of underage people. This explores a schoolgirl crush fantasy/kink and given the age difference and sexual chemistry between the characters, they are suited to the roles. 
> 
> I do not own The Blacklist or the characters, and I do not make a profit from this.

 Liz was very excited to start a new class, the last one of the day. She checked her appearance in the bathroom mirror, then she applied her favorite berry-pink lipgloss and headed out to the classroom. She walked into the room and sat in the front row; she eagerly took out her notepad and pen, and she waited for the teacher to show up. Other students filed into the room and found their seats, then a smartly dressed man sauntered in. Liz was immediately taken with him; he was suave, handsome and charismatic. He had her rapt attention as he put some books on the front desk. He looked up and made eye contact with her. Liz smiled at her new teacher, and he gently smiled back for a moment before turning and writing on the blackboard.

 “As you can see, my name is Mr. Reddington.” Red said, then he turned to face the class and rubbed the chalk off his fingers. 

 Red had recognized Lizzie in an instant and it was hard not to give her all his attention. She’d smiled at him so sweetly, and she was beautiful. He briefly gazed at her again. 

 “Since you’re all… _fairly_ mature now that you’re in Grade Twelve, you can call me Raymond. We don’t have to be as formal.” Red said. 

 Lizzie raised her hand. 

 “Yes?” He probed. 

 “Can we call you Mr. Reddington, or sir? It feels weird to use your first name.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Of course. Just do whatever feels right to you.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said dreamily as she gazed at him. 

 Liz enjoyed hearing his voice as much as she enjoyed looking at him. She put her pen in her mouth and gently ran it between her lips. Mr. Reddington looked distracted by her flirtation for a split second, then he opened a book. She crossed her legs and pulled her pleated skirt down in a coy manner. Mr. Reddington glanced at her legs for a moment and lost his place in the book. Liz was thoroughly amused and pleased that she was able to distract her sexy teacher. Red mentally scolded himself for looking at Lizzie’s legs; he cleared his throat and vowed to avoid glancing in that direction. 

 “This class is Introduction to Criminology. It’s not often available in secondary schools, but it will give you an idea of what university courses are like. Don’t worry though…I won’t make it too hard for you.” Red said. 

 Liz smirked slightly as she bit her pen and she squeezed her legs together; her mind went into the gutter and she began fantasizing about Mr. Reddington being hard for her. She captured his attention again at this moment and they locked eyes with each other. She gave him a little smile while she subtly sucked on the pen. Red was astonished that Lizzie appeared to be flirting with him; he never expected this to happen, but she was a teenager after all, with raging hormones. His mind went into the gutter and he suddenly imagined all the ways he would satisfy her urges. He rather abruptly sat down behind his desk to hide his growing erection. 

 “Uh…where shall we begin…Ah, here we go. Forensics. You’ll see the definition on page three of your textbook. When we say forensics, we tend to think of CSI, but it has to do with legal matters.” Red said. 

 Lizzie raised her hand. 

 “Yes…You’re Lizzie, is that correct?” He said, feigning ignorance.

 “Yes, sir.” She said. 

 “What is your question, Lizzie?” He asked. 

 “Isn’t there a field of forensic psychology where they profile serial killers?” She asked. 

 “There is, but it’s not all like that. Sometimes, forensic psychology involves helping everyday people with mental health issues deal with their legal problems.” He said. 

 “Oh. But how would I become a profiler?” She asked. 

 Red smiled. 

 “Perhaps we could talk about this after class.” He suggested; he didn’t want to hold up the class to have a conversation with her. 

 “Okay. Thanks.” She said.

 Red managed to stay focused on his lecture, but he felt more nervous as he came to the end of the lesson. Lizzie was going to talk with him one-on-one. He watched her put her notepad and pen away in her bag. As the other students left, she put lipgloss on, making matters worse for him. Her classmates all rushed off, impatient to end the school day, but Lizzie sat there calmly as she slowly gathered her belongings. When they were the only two people left in the classroom, she stood up and approached him. Liz timidly stepped closer to Mr. Reddington and smiled at him. He returned her smile. 

 “I really enjoyed your class.” Liz said happily. 

 “Excellent! I’m glad. I was worried it would be boring.” Red said wryly. 

 “No, not at all! I love it. That’s why I want to be a profiler.” She said eagerly. 

 “That’s great. Well, you can check with an advisor but I believe you need to get a degree in psychology and then specialize in forensic psychology. Then you would have to be trained by the FBI.” He said. 

 Lizzie was raptly watching him and listening to him. 

 “Okay! Thanks. I think I’ll go for it.” She said. 

 “Good.” He said. 

 Red noticed that Lizzie was gazing at him, so he put his books back into his bag. He glanced at her again and she was still lingering. 

 “Is there anything else I can help you with?” Red asked. 

 Lizzie smiled shyly all of a sudden; it was adorable. 

 “I just wondered…Have I seen you before…somewhere?” Liz said. 

 “Uh…I’m not sure…” He said. 

 “You seem familiar. But I’m sure I’d remember if we met before. I’d remember your really nice suit.” She said, smiling. 

 Red chuckled quietly in response, then he turned and wiped the chalk writing off the board. He rubbed his hands and turned back, and Lizzie was still there. He felt a little uncomfortable. 

 “You should probably get home and do some homework.” Red said. 

 “I’m done it.” Liz said. 

 “…Hm.” He responded in surprise.

 Lizzie giggled and bit her lip. 

 “Well, you should get home to your parents, then.” He said. 

 “My dad’s away.” She said. 

  _Uh oh_ , Red thought. He might have trouble getting rid of Lizzie; not that he wanted to get rid of her, but he had a feeling she wanted to spend more time with him, which was inappropriate.  

 “I should…get going, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” Liz said disappointedly. 

 Red felt bad. 

 “See you tomorrow.” He said. 

 She nodded, so he went to leave, but she wasn’t leaving. He turned back and walked over to her. 

 “Is there anything wrong, Lizzie? Do you not want to go home?” Red asked. 

 Liz sighed, then she looked into Mr. Reddington’s eyes. 

 “I can’t wait to go to college and have a career. The classes here are usually too easy. I’m so excited to take your class. Also, even though I get along okay with my classmates, I get along better with people who are older than me. I’ve always been like that. I feel like I’m more mature. I just…wish I were older.” Liz said. 

 Red was surprised Lizzie was opening up to him like this. 

 “I see. Yes, I’m sure you’ll enjoy college. It won’t be long now. You have to apply soon, right?” Red said encouragingly. 

 “Yeah. But I want it to happen _now_.” Liz said frustratedly. 

 Liz enjoyed seeing Mr. Reddington’s smile; his eyes lit up and he chuckled slightly. 

 “I vaguely remember feeling that way. But when we’re old, we wish time would slow down…or go backwards.” He said humorously. 

 “You’re not old, sir.” She said firmly; she found him much more attractive than the guys her age. 

 “Thank you, Lizzie.” He said, smirking. 

 “You’re welcome. So…what are you doing tonight? Do you have any homework?” She said. 

 “I just have to make sure everything’s ready for next class. Anyway, I hope you haven’t missed your bus.” He said. 

 “I did.” She said. 

 “What?! Oh no.” He said. 

 “It’s okay. I chose to stay behind to talk to you. I can just walk home.” She said. 

 “Do you live close to the school?” He asked. 

 “No, it’s probably about a half-hour walk.” She said. 

 “Oh dear. That’s a long walk. I’d offer to give you a ride if I could…” He said. 

 “Why can’t you?” She asked. 

 “Because it would be…inappropriate.” He said. 

 Liz looked around. 

 “Everyone’s gone. They wouldn’t know. I won’t tell anyone.” She said. 

 “Lizzie…” He said. 

 Red watched Lizzie put her head down and almost pout. 

 “Okay. Never mind, I’ll just walk.” She said, then she turned to leave. 

 “Wait.” He said. 

 Red was mentally kicking himself, but he couldn’t resist her; Lizzie turned around and looked at him with her big blue eyes. 

 “I’ll drive you. Just this _once_ , because I held you up with our chat and you missed your bus.” He said. 

 Liz was thrilled. She almost jumped up and down and squealed, but she contained it.  

 “Oh thank you, Mr. Reddington!” Liz said, smiling brightly at him.

 “…It’s quite alright. Come on, let’s get you home.” Red said. 

 Red led Lizzie down the hall and out the back door of the building; no one was around, like she’d said. He unlocked the doors and they got in; he watched Lizzie as she got into the passenger seat. Her little pleated skirt rode up to a scandalous level. Her top was a pale pink, soft-looking fabric, and he noticed her nipples were sticking out slightly. She put her seatbelt on and he looked away just in time as she turned towards him. Red was flustered as he started up the car. 

 “You’ll have to give me directions.” Red said. 

 “Okay. You just pull out here, go straight until Vine Street, then you turn right, then right again, and my house is on the left.” Liz said. 

 “…Can you guide me as I drive? I won’t remember all that.” He said. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “Sure.” She said. 

 Red nodded and left the school parking lot; he continued straight for a few minutes. 

 “Not this one, but the next one is Vine Street. Turn right when you get there…please.” She said. 

 Red smiled at Lizzie’s politeness, and he followed her directions. She shifted in her seat, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see her skirt was almost up to her hips. He tried very hard to ignore that fact.

 “Okay, right again up here.” She said. 

 Red made the turn, then he was surprised to feel Lizzie’s hand on his upper arm; he glanced at her, but she was looking ahead. 

 “See the yellow house up there? That’s mine.” She said. 

 Liz left her hand on Mr. Reddington’s arm for longer than necessary, just so she could revel in touching him. She finally removed her hand as they pulled into her driveway. He stopped and looked over at her. 

 “Thanks, Mr. Reddington. This was so nice of you.” Liz said, touching his arm again. 

 “…No problem, Lizzie.” Red said, astonished that she was touching him again. 

 “I hope you have a nice night.” She said. 

 “Thanks. You too.” He said. 

 Liz was trying to come up with an excuse to make this interaction last longer.

 “Um…do you have any books on forensic psychology?” Liz asked. 

 “I might have one lying around somewhere. Would you like me to look? You could borrow it.” Red said. 

 “That would be awesome!” She said. 

 “Alright, I’ll have a look around and try to find it for tomorrow.” He said. 

 Liz nodded, then they fell silent again. Red was wondering why Lizzie kept stalling; he suspected it might be because she had a bit of a crush on him, based on her flirty behavior in class. 

 “So…” Red said, hoping to prompt Lizzie to get out. 

 She turned to him and moved a little closer. 

 “So.” Liz said. 

 “I have to go.” He said, feeling flustered. 

 “…Okay.” She said. 

 Liz decided to give Mr. Reddington a show before leaving. She took her seatbelt off, opened her legs and reached down between her feet for her book bag instead of doing it in a more ladylike manner. Red felt himself becoming hard from the brief view he had of Lizzie’s open thighs. 

 “Thanks again, sir. See you tomorrow.” Liz said, feeling self-satisfied now that he was distracted again. 

 “Uh, right. You’re welcome.” He said. 

 Liz smiled at him and got out of the car; she closed the door and made sure to swing her hips as she walked to her front door. Mr. Reddington waited for her to go inside, so she waved to him before closing her door. She locked the door and leaned back against it, smiling. Liz sighed and felt excited. She went upstairs to her room and got changed into a nightshirt without her bra or panties. She went to the bathroom and washed up, then she got on her bed. Liz closed her eyes as she lay back; she opened her legs and reached down to touch herself. She began pressing in circles on her clit while she pictured Mr. Reddington. She could picture him sitting at his desk, or in the car, but it was hard to imagine what it might be like to be with him sexually. 

 Liz let her mind wander into a fantasy world in which Mr. Reddington was undoing his belt in front of her. She pictured him opening his trousers and pulling them down along with his underwear. She wondered what his penis looked like. Wanting some fuel for her imagination, she quickly grabbed her computer. She turned the Safe Search off on her search engine and naughtily looked up naked men. Liz scrolled through some photos and found one that really turned her on, so she referred to it. She breathed heavier and began playing with herself again as she looked at the photo. She was able to imagine Mr. Reddington having an erection like that, so she closed her eyes and moaned as she went further into her fantasy. 

 “Ohh yes, sir…screw me…” Liz said breathily, to arouse herself. 

 Liz had never been with a guy yet, and she was curious, horny and ready. She moved her hand down and very gently nudged her opening. Her fingertip was coated with her wetness; she tried slipping her finger inside, slowly and gradually. She had to remind herself to relax several times, but she was able to do it. Liz knew that a man would be bigger than this, but this was good enough for now. 

 “Mmm…Mr. Reddington…” Liz moaned quietly as she tried moving her finger in and out. 

 She looked over at the photo of a naked man with an erection and she wanted to try going further. She attempted to put another finger inside herself, but it was difficult. She took some deep breaths and imagined Mr. Reddington on top of her. Liz slid a second finger in, and she felt gratified and excited. She was ready to have sex. She pictured Mr. Reddington pushing in and pulling out as she moved her fingers. Liz whimpered quietly and breathed heavily. She left her fingers inside herself while she used her other hand to play with her clit. She suddenly felt intense pleasure; it felt deeper and even more intense than usual. She realized it was from the full sensation inside her while she stimulated her clit. 

 “Oh god…yes… _Raymond_ …” Liz mewled softly. 

 Liz whimpered and panted as she got closer to climaxing. She felt shaky all over and she vividly imagined Mr. Reddington thrusting into her. She moved her fingers slightly, and she could feel how slippery she was. She was incredibly aroused, so the sliding sensation felt good. She carefully moved her fingers in and out while quickly pressing back and forth on her clit. She gasped and tensed up, then she moaned and writhed in pleasure as she orgasmed. It lasted for several long moments, then she sighed and relaxed. Liz gently withdrew her fingers and slumped on the bed in satisfaction. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Back in his swanky condo, Red was trying to get his mind off Lizzie, but he couldn’t. He felt turned on, and he kept thinking about how she toyed with her pen and crossed her legs in class. He thought about how she wanted his attention and persuaded him to drive her home. He also thought about how her legs looked when her skirt rode up and she opened them to reach down for her book bag. Red sighed in frustration and went into his bedroom, where he undid his pants and got on the bed. He pulled his trousers and boxer briefs down, then he lifted his shirt and grasped his erection. He felt dirty for fantasizing about Lizzie, but he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He imagined her legs opening for him, with nothing on under that cute little skirt. 

 “Oh fuck…” Red breathed. 

 He imagined putting his face between Lizzie’s legs and tasting her while she squirmed in pleasure. He pictured her eagerly touching his erection, showing him her breasts, kissing him, and playing with herself. Red pumped his cock faster as he imagined what it would be like to rub his tip against her wet flesh, and gently enter her. He wondered if she ever had sex before. If not…oh, what he wouldn’t give to introduce her to the pleasures of sex. 

 “Lizzie…” Red moaned quietly as he squeezed his cock tighter. 

 Red made a tight circle and went over his tip with it, squeezing into it and spreading his fluid. He felt the slippery sensation as his movements became lubricated, and he wished it was Lizzie’s wetness. Red used the lubrication to quickly pump the sensitive spot just past the head of his cock. He imagined Lizzie having her first orgasm from sex, and he suddenly felt the intense pleasure crash over him. He groaned and began spurting onto his abdomen. The waves of bliss and the warm spurts kept coming, then finally he felt a dribble over his thumb as he relaxed. He sighed heavily and his mind cleared of thoughts about Lizzie. Red felt guilty about using her to masturbate. He sighed again and shook his head, then he reached over for some tissues to tidy himself up. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	2. Encounters

 Liz got up early the next morning, feeling super excited for school. She fussed over her appearance and chose to wear another cute little skirt and a low-cut lightweight sweater that she felt sexy in. When she got on the bus, she was checked out by several guys, but she ignored them. She wasn’t interested in them, or getting their attention; she was only interested in capturing Mr. Reddington’s attention. She worked hard in her classes and got her homework done during lunch and breaks. Now it was time for Mr. Reddington’s class, so Liz fussed over her appearance once again and went early to the classroom. He was sitting at his desk already, and he looked up at her as she walked in.

 “Hello, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 “Hi, Mr. Reddington.” Liz said happily, then she went to her desk directly in front of him. 

 “Oh, by the way, I found that book on forensic psychology.” He said, reaching down beside him. 

 “Cool!” She said excitedly.

 Red rifled through his bag of books and pulled out the one for Lizzie, then he got up and stepped in front of her desk to hand it to her. She looked up at him and smiled broadly as she took hold of the book. 

 “Thank you so much!” Liz said, then she excitedly looked over the front and back covers. 

 She glanced back up at Mr. Reddington, who was smiling gently, obviously pleased with her reaction. 

 “You can keep it for as long as you need to. There’s no rush, okay?” Red said, then he returned to his desk. 

 “Thanks again. I’ll probably finish it in a few days. I’m a book worm.” She said. 

 Red smiled and nodded. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 Red was relieved when other students arrived; he’d managed to get through alone time with Lizzie without her overtly flirting with him. However, while she was reading, she slowly lifted her leg, rubbing it against the other before crossing them. He wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a flirty signal or not, but he was mentally scolding himself for looking at her legs. When the students were all sitting and relatively quiet, Red began the class. Lizzie put her borrowed book away and paid attention to him. 

 “Let’s start today with a question. Why do people commit crimes? Can you think of some examples?” Red said. 

 Liz’s classmate put her hand up. 

 “Yes…Moira.” Red said. 

 “Don’t some people commit crimes because they’re on drugs?” Moira said. 

 “Yes. Excellent. Drugs and alcohol affect people’s judgment, emotions and behavior. Especially when they’re addicted to a substance, people can resort to crime to fulfill their need for it. Anything else?” Red said. 

 Liz put her hand up. 

 “Yes, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Love.” Liz said. 

 “Right. That’s a classic example. People sometimes commit crimes out of jealousy, or irrational, passionate emotion.” Red said. 

 Liz nodded, then she gazed dreamily at Mr. Reddington; she’d love to experience _his_ passionate emotion. Her classmate Mark put his hand up. 

 “Mark?” Red prompted.

 “Money.” Mark said. 

 “Correct. Another classic. People commit crimes because they want money.” Red said. 

 They went through the rest of the class material with lots of participation from the students. Red was pleased he was doing so well at his new career. He was also pleased to see Lizzie enjoying the class so much. She was very engaged and eager. The rest of the students left before she did, and he was worried she’d want another ride home today. She stopped by his desk. 

 “Thanks again for the book, sir. I appreciate it. Don’t worry, I won’t miss my bus this time. See you tomorrow!” Liz said, then she left for the bus. 

 Red smiled to himself as he packed up his books. 

 Back at home, Liz still had the house to herself while Sam was away, so she put on her sexiest bra and panties, and posed in the mirror, wondering if Mr. Reddington would find her attractive. She was younger than him, but she looked womanly enough, she thought. She was seventeen, and she’d be off to college in a year’s time. Some of her classmates were in relationships and having sex; usually with someone their own age, but Liz didn’t want that. She wanted a real man; she wanted Mr. Reddington. Liz looked in the mirror and took her bra and panties off, then she surveyed her naked body. She started to feel confident that he would be attracted to her. She’d already managed to drive him to distraction a few times with her flirtatious behavior. She crawled onto her bed and grabbed the book he’d lent her. Liz felt silly, but she sniffed it to see if it smelled like him. She picked up on the slight scent of cologne or aftershave or something, and she sighed softly in pleasure. She put her nose to the book for several moments, picturing nuzzling into Mr. Reddington’s neck. 

 Liz put the book down beside her and began playing with herself while fantasizing about him. After a while, she gently slid two fingers inside herself, now that she was a bit more comfortable doing so. She moaned quietly and she slowly moved them in and out while still playing with her clit. Liz imagined sitting on Mr. Reddington’s desk and opening her legs for him while he pulled out his erection. She fantasized about him rubbing against her as he leaned on top of her. She’d lay back and kiss him, then he’d gently enter her. Liz whimpered as she moved her fingers faster. She was startled by the doorbell; she quickly got up, threw on a housecoat and washed her hands, then she ran downstairs to the door. Liz opened the door and her jaw dropped open slightly as she saw Mr. Reddington standing there. He looked just as shocked, probably because she was only wearing a short housecoat. 

 “Lizzie, I’m sorry…I should’ve waited until class tomorrow.” Red said apologetically, trying to avert his gaze. 

 “It’s okay, sir. What’s up?” Liz said, blushing and a little breathless. 

 “I completely forgot that I had an academic journal about forensic psychology, specifically behavioral profiling.” He said, brandishing the scholarly magazine. 

 “Oh! Thanks!” She said, taking the journal. 

 They looked at each other for a few moments. 

 “Would you like to come in?” She asked; she was both trying to be polite, and trying to boldly flirt with him. 

 “Oh, no, thank you. I have to be going. Besides, I wouldn’t want to interrupt anything.” He said, awkwardly gesturing at her housecoat. 

 Red figured Lizzie was about to take a shower or something. 

 “You’re not interrupting anything. And my dad’s still away.” Liz said.

 Red found Lizzie’s flushed appearance adorable, not to mention her almost too-short housecoat. He was tempted all of a sudden, so he knew he had to retreat. 

 “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. Happy reading!” Red said, then he went back to his car and left. 

 Liz wished she could’ve kept Mr. Reddington there for a while; she closed the front door and went back to her bedroom. The moment had passed, so instead of resuming playing with herself, she got comfy on her bed and started reading the forensic psychology journal. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Red was mad at himself for going to Lizzie’s house; it was inappropriate at the best of times, never mind when she was wearing a housecoat. He started thinking about why she might have been in her housecoat; she could’ve been about to shower or take a bath, or get changed…he suddenly pictured her naked. 

 “Pull yourself together.” Red muttered to himself as he brought his attention back to driving. 

 When he finally got home, he considered attending to his yearning for Lizzie, but he refrained. He felt dirty and he didn’t want to give into his desire for her and fantasize about her like he had the night before. He kept himself busy with chores and preparing for tomorrow’s class.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next day, during the lunch break, Red walked into the school library to check it out. He didn’t see anyone else in there except for the librarian, until he walked down to the far end, where the mystery novels were. Lizzie was up on a tall stepladder, perusing the top shelf, then she bent down and scanned the next shelf. Red was astonished and aroused as he saw up her skirt. She was facing away from him, so he got a glimpse of her butt and blue panties. Lizzie bent down further, giving him a more extensive view. He wondered if she was doing this on purpose or not. He decided to stop staring and make his presence known. 

 “Ah, hello, Lizzie. Looking for more reading material already?” Red said. 

 Liz straightened up and turned towards Mr. Reddington; she smiled down at him and giggled. 

 “Hi, sir. No, I volunteer to organize the shelves here sometimes. Can I help you find something?” Liz said, carefully stepping down the ladder. 

 Liz noticed Mr. Reddington offered his hand to her as she approached the bottom step, so she gladly took it. His hand felt warm and strong. 

 “Thanks.” Liz said, now standing next to him. 

 “You’re welcome. And no, I’m just browsing around. I hadn’t checked it out before.” Red said. 

 Lizzie smiled at him. 

 “It’s a pretty extensive library. They’ve got all kinds of stuff you wouldn’t expect, like mysteries and romance novels…they just like the students to read, it doesn’t matter what.” She said. 

 “Oh, really? That’s interesting.” He said. 

 Red wondered if Lizzie enjoyed reading steamy romance novels. The thought amused him, so he smirked. She smiled again. 

 “You don’t seem to approve.” Liz surmised. 

 “No no, it’s just… _unusual_ that they would have romance novels in a school library. Some of them can be quite…explicit.” Red said. 

 Liz shrugged.

 “I read one before, and it wasn’t explicit _enough_ , actually.” She said honestly, but then she blushed. 

 “Oh. Well, I should probably leave you to your work.” He said abruptly. 

 “I’m all done now, sir. I was just double-checking my alphabetization.” She said. 

 “Hm. Alright…” He said. 

 “By the way, I’m really enjoying the stuff on forensic psychology. I’d love to discuss it with you. Do you have some time now?” She said hopefully. 

 “…Yes, I do. Would you like to sit at the table over there?” He said, gesturing to a library table. 

 “We shouldn’t really talk here, it’s supposed to be quiet. How about the cafeteria?” She said. 

 “I can’t sit in the cafeteria with a student, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Hmm. Do you have an office?” She said. 

 “No, there’s just a staff room.” He said. 

 Liz sighed frustratedly; she couldn’t talk privately with someone just because he was her teacher?! Red noticed Lizzie’s disappointed expression. 

 “Uh…Lizzie…I suppose we could sit at the picnic table out back.” Red suggested. 

 Lizzie’s face lit up. 

 “Okay! Good idea. Let’s go.” Liz said excitedly. 

 She led the way out of the library and out the side door. Mr. Reddington followed her around the back of the building and he sat at the picnic table. She knew she flashed her panties as she stepped into the bench seat, and it excited her. He glanced around, pretending not to notice. 

 “What would you like to discuss?” Red asked. 

 “Well…why are criminals so impulsive?” Liz asked. 

 “All kinds of reasons. They might have low impulse-control, they might be young, they might feel entitled to have something they can’t have, like a fancy car…so they just take it.” He said. 

 “Hm. But just because someone’s young, it doesn’t mean they’re impulsive.” She pointed out. 

 Red smirked. 

 “It does, actually. No offense, but young people have trouble planning ahead and delaying gratification. The frontal lobe of the brain doesn’t fully develop until about twenty-four.” He said. 

 “Really?! I didn’t know that. Well, I don’t think I have trouble delaying gratification. I do my homework before I do something fun.” She said. 

 Mr. Reddington chuckled at this, and Liz enjoyed making him laugh. 

 “What’s so funny?” She asked, smirking. 

 “That’s good that you do that, Lizzie, but you said the other day that you wished you were in college _right now_. That’s an example of not being able to wait for what you want. And there’s nothing wrong with that, it’s only natural.” He said. 

 Liz tilted her head and gazed at Mr. Reddington. 

 “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Some things I don’t want to wait for. I want them right now. Badly.” Liz said. 

 “Such as…?” Red asked; he was curious, but he knew he shouldn’t go there. 

 “Such as…my own place…independence…a real man…” She said, looking into his eyes. 

 “ _Oh_.” He said, startled. 

 Red stood up. 

 “Why are you leaving?” Liz asked. 

 “We shouldn’t be discussing things like…you, wanting men...” Red said. 

 “I was just being honest. Besides…I don’t want _men_ …I want you.” She said emotionally. 

 Red was in shock for several moments. He just gaped at her in disbelief. Did she really just say that? She did. He sat down again to deal with this.

 “Lizzie…this conversation just got even more inappropriate. I understand students sometimes have crushes on their teachers. But…” Red was saying. 

 “I don’t have a crush on you because you’re my teacher. I have a crush on you because you’re amazing. I feel like I know you, and I really like you.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “You don’t know me. And if I weren’t your teacher, if I were just some random guy, you wouldn’t have a crush on me.” He said. 

 “Yes I would.” She insisted. 

 “Sweetheart—I mean _Lizzie_ —we can’t have the kind of relationship you want. I’m your teacher.” He said. 

 Red was questioning his decision to enter her life as her teacher; he wished they could have a different kind of relationship, too. Lizzie got teary-eyed, and she sniffled and looked away from him. He wished he could hug her, hold her and kiss her. 

 “I’m sorry I’ve upset you.” Red said softly. 

 Liz sniffled and wiped her eyes. 

 “When you’re no longer my teacher, can we do something then?” Liz asked. 

 “Uh…” He responded, unsure of what to say. 

 “You said the reason we can’t see each other is that you’re my teacher. So when you’re not my teacher, we can see each other.” She said. 

 “I…” He began, still unsure of what to say. 

 Lizzie gave him an expectant look. 

 “It would have to be after you graduate, and after a couple more birthdays. And by then, you will have moved on to college and met someone else.” He said. 

 Liz was pleased he was actually putting this much thought into it.

 “How about next semester, when you’re not my teacher anymore?” She suggested. 

 “Uh, no, I don’t think…” He was saying. 

 Liz got up from the picnic table. 

 “Next semester it is, then. I can’t delay gratification for very long, remember?” She quipped, then she walked away. 

 Red watched Lizzie’s short skirt swaying with her cute butt as she walked, and he was tempted to consider her suggestion of next semester. She’d obviously made her mind up about it. He snapped out of his daze and got up from the picnic table. He went back inside and the next class started. He would have Lizzie in the class after this, and he felt a strange mix of excitement, guilt and nervousness. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 Later in the afternoon, Liz went into the classroom early again, eager to see Mr. Reddington. He was writing on the chalkboard when she entered; he ignored her, which stung a little. She sat at her desk and waited to get some attention, but he still just wrote on the board. Liz eyed his butt, and looked him up and down, trying to picture him naked. She heard the chalk snap and a piece of it dropped and rolled under the front desk. Mr. Reddington just carried on with a new piece, but she decided to retrieve it for him. Liz stepped up to Mr. Reddington’s side of the desk, got down on all fours and made quite a show of reaching for the piece of chalk. She heard the writing stop and she sensed he was watching her. Red was admittedly completely absorbed in watching Lizzie on all fours. She was facing away from him, and she really arched her back and stuck her butt up on purpose. He felt his body starting to react to her, so he quickly looked away and resumed writing. Liz got up and brushed her knees and hands off, then she stood close beside Mr. Reddington. 

 “Here’s your chalk, sir.” Liz said softly. 

 “…Thank you, Lizzie.” Red said, taking the piece from her. 

 Their fingers brushed and it felt electric and exciting to both of them. They each made eye contact and shared a moment of mutual attraction, then other students came in, so Liz pretended she was throwing something out in the wastebasket by his desk. She returned to her desk and sat down while Mr. Reddington finished writing on the board. Red put the chalk down and rubbed his hands as he turned to the class. Lizzie was toying with her pen again, slowly and subtly sliding it along between her glossy lips as she watched him raptly. He sincerely hoped he wouldn’t get hard in front of the entire class. He distracted himself by beginning his lecture. 

 “I’m sure you’ll find today’s class interesting. We’ll learn about some very old cases, including Jack the Ripper. I won’t show you the gory pictures, so your parents will have nothing to worry about. I will focus on the investigation aspect of it, and talk about what his motive might have been.” Red said. 

 Red enjoyed the very productive, enthusiastic class, and he discovered he actually liked teaching. He loved telling stories, and this was a similar process. As the class finished, however, he looked at Lizzie and he was reminded of why he was teaching in the first place. He came here for her. Red had fabricated his references as he always did—very successfully—and he made sure he got hired at Lizzie’s school. She was practically his entire reason for being, never mind for teaching. He looked into her blue eyes at this moment, and he wondered if he should just give in and give her what she wanted. It was what he wanted, too. The other students left as Lizzie obviously took her time, hoping to trail behind and spend a bit of time with him. When the room was empty, she approached him. She just smiled and loitered beside him without saying anything. 

 “…Can I help you with anything, Lizzie?” Red asked gently. 

 “Hmm. I’m sure you _could_ , but you don’t want to…” Liz said, giving him a coy look. 

 Red took a moment, then he sighed and looked at Lizzie.

 “It’s not that I don’t want to. I can’t.” He confessed. 

 Liz blushed and felt extremely excited; he had feelings for her in return?! She almost squealed and fainted, but she held it together.

 “So…um…since you _want_ to…we just have to wait until the semester’s done?” She said persuasively. 

 “Yes.” Red said; he didn’t know what came over him, and he instantly regretted saying it, but it was how he felt. 

 Lizzie glanced around to make sure no one would see them, then she stepped closer. Red allowed her to touch his hand. She lightly ran her fingertips over the back of his hand, his knuckles, then inwards to his palm. She subtly grasped a few of his fingers and held them. This innocent yet very intimate interaction was sweet, beautiful and arousing. They looked into each other’s eyes. 

 “Are you sure we can’t do anything right now?” Liz asked, taking her chances. 

 “I’m sure, Lizzie.” Red said, although he kind of wished his morality would crumble just a bit more, so he could act now instead of at the end of the term. 

 “Okay, Mr. Reddington.” She said softly, running her fingers along his palm. 

 Liz felt Mr. Reddington briefly grasp her hand, but then he let go and stepped away. 

 “Have a good evening, Lizzie. See you tomorrow.” He said, then he left the classroom. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	3. Lines in the Sand

 Liz got up and excitedly got ready for school. It was cooler today, so she wore jeans and a sweater; she still felt confident and like she looked sexy. Mr. Reddington would surely still pay attention to her without the short skirt. She was thrilled about his confession after class yesterday. He wanted to do something with her, too. She would just have to wait until the end of the semester, when their class together would finish. Liz was already counting down the days. Her morning at school was uneventful and boring. She kept daydreaming about Mr. Reddington. In one instance, after acing a quiz in English, she spaced out and imagined making out with him in his car. She pictured his hand sliding up between her thighs, then his fingers slowly and gently pressing against her crotch as his tongue slipped into her mouth. As she fantasized, she felt the warm, pleasant tension of arousal in her lower abdomen and she was becoming more wet. Liz imagined Mr. Reddington undoing his trousers and exposing his erection to her; she’d grasp it and stroke it for him, then he’d pull her onto his lap. She realized she sighed audibly, and she snapped out of her daze. The teacher was going around collecting the quizzes, so she handed hers in and eagerly left the classroom for the lunch break.

 Liz had lunch in the cafeteria with one of her buddies, Jen. They chatted about their classes, homework assignments, gossip, and teachers. 

 “Who’s your favorite teacher this semester?” Jen asked excitedly; she already had someone in mind. 

 “Mr. Reddington.” Liz said, smiling happily. 

 Jen laughed. 

 “I knew it. He’s everyone’s favorite, I think. He’s so interesting…and hot.” Jen said. 

 Liz giggled and blushed lightly. 

 “Yeah, he is.” She said. 

 “One more boring class to get through, then we’ll have Mr. Reddington again.” Jen said, getting up. 

 “Yep! See you later.” Liz said; her mind naughtily went to the very literal meaning of _having_ Mr. Reddington. 

 After her creative writing class, Liz went to the bathroom, fixed her hair and applied a deep berry lipstick. She made sure it was perfect, then she applied her favorite fragrance. She had a cute little rollerball of vanilla essential oil, so she put some on her neck and wrists. Liz checked herself out in the mirror and went off to the classroom. Red did a double-take as Lizzie walked into the room. She was wearing a dark lip color that accentuated her beautiful pout, and she was wearing a navy blue sweater, which made her eyes an even more dazzling blue. Her jeans hugged her waist, hips and thighs, showing off her subtle womanly curves. _Wow_ , he thought. Red got a waft of sweet vanilla as she walked past him.

 “Hi Mr. Reddington…” She purred. 

 “Hi, Lizzie…” He replied dazedly. 

 Red just stared at Lizzie as she sat at her desk and ran her fingers through her hair. She noticed he was watching her, and she made eye contact and smiled. He smiled, but then he brought himself out of his reverie and opened the textbook; other students came in and sat down. Red wished he had more alone time with Lizzie, but he started the class. 

 “Today, we’re going to learn about criminal trials and the legal system. I promise to make it as interesting as possible. This will be the driest subject of the course; it will get better again afterwards.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled; all of this was interesting to her, especially since Mr. Reddington was teaching it. He lost a few students when it came to the peremptory challenges part, so he summarized it and kindly decided to end the class a little early. They all eagerly left, then Liz and Mr. Reddington were alone. She gathered her things and put them in her bag, then she approached him on his side of the desk. 

 “…Do you have any questions about the confusing court process?” Red asked. 

 “No.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “You’re very bright. I think you’ll go far, Lizzie.” He said fondly. 

 “Wow, thank you so much.” She said happily. 

 He smiled and nodded. 

 “Well, you can go home a bit early and get cracking on your homework.” He said. 

 “I’m done it already.” She said. 

 “You astonish me.” He said. 

 Lizzie giggled, and Red delighted in it. 

 “Um…Mr. Reddington…” Liz began. 

 “Yes?” Red said gently. 

 “Where do you like to hang out? Like, on the weekends and stuff?” She asked. 

 “I don’t really ‘hang out’ anywhere. I mostly stay at home, but I guess I sometimes go to the coffee shop on First Street. Do you know it?” He said. 

 “Yeah, I’ve been there a few times. They have really good French vanilla cappuccino. You should try it.” She said. 

 “Maybe I will.” He said, smiling. 

 “ _This_ kind of smells like French vanilla…” She said, putting her wrist up to his face. 

 Red instinctively put his nose to Lizzie’s wrist and smelled the scent. She held her wrist there, and he found himself brushing his lips over it very briefly. 

 “Mm. It smells edible.” Red said softly. 

 “Oh…thanks…” Liz said dreamily. 

 She wanted to grab his shirt and kiss him. She gently lowered her arm and they looked into each other’s eyes. Liz felt herself becoming extremely aroused. 

 “Yes, I think I’ll try the French vanilla cappuccino next time I’m there.” Red said, smirking slightly. 

 “Good. Um…when are you going there?” Liz said. 

 “…Probably Saturday.” He said, hinting to Lizzie she could find him there on the weekend for a ‘chance meeting’.

 “Cool.” She said. 

 “I wouldn’t want you to miss your bus. You’d better get going.” He said. 

 “Okay. But…you could always give me a ride…” She said softly, stepping a little closer to him. 

 “I’m afraid I can’t, Lizzie.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz took a risk and touched Mr. Reddington’s hand like she had yesterday; he let her do it, and in fact, he seemed to enjoy it. She took hold of his hand and rubbed their wrists together. 

 “There. Now you can smell like vanilla, too.” Liz said. 

 “Oh…thank you.” Red said softly. 

 Lizzie was being flirtatious and sweet, and the feel of her soft skin on his was wonderful. He was enticed. Liz remembered how lovely the masculine scent was on the journal and book he’d lent her. 

 “Maybe I’ll smell like you, too.” She said. 

 “I don’t wear anything but a bit of aftershave…” He said. 

 “Hm.” She responded, realizing she wasn’t going to get any of his scent from his wrist. 

 Red was astonished when Lizzie slowly reached up and touched his cheek. He let it happen, but then he gently took her hand away. 

 “Uh, Lizzie…” He began. 

 “Sorry.” She said. 

 “…It’s alright, we just…can’t do things like that, okay?” He said. 

 “Okay. I’m sorry. I just wanted to exchange scents. You’ll smell like vanilla, so…” She explained. 

 “I know, sweetheart…I’ll enjoy it. Thank you. Now off you go.” He said. 

 Liz nodded. 

 “See you tomorrow, sir.” She said. 

 “Yes. Bye, Lizzie.” He said. 

 Red watched Lizzie leave the classroom, then he put his wrist to his nose. He did indeed smell like vanilla…he smelled like _her_. It was lovely. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 On the bus ride home, Liz put her elbow on the window sill and subtly breathed in Mr. Reddington’s aftershave from her hand. It was barely there, but she still enjoyed the subtle scent. When she arrived home, she saw a suitcase in the foyer and she knew Sam was home. 

 “Dad? I’m home!” Liz called to him. 

 “Butterball!” Sam said as he came out of the kitchen to see her. 

 Liz went up the stairs and hugged him. They pulled back and looked at each other. 

 “I guess I should find a new nickname for you. It’s not very flattering for a young lady.” He said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “No, I still like it. It’s cute. How was your trip?” She said. 

 “Good. Sorry I missed the start of the school year, though. How is it so far?” He said. 

 “Awesome!” She said emphatically. 

 “That’s great. It’s nice to see you so happy. Are you hungry? I’m making sandwiches.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I’ll just go change and wash up.” She said. 

 Sam nodded and went back into the kitchen. Liz went into her bathroom and took her makeup off, then she washed up and changed into comfy grubby clothes. She had sandwiches with Sam and they caught up. 

 “I got a letter about the parent-teacher interview day. Apparently it’s tomorrow already.” Sam said. 

 “Oh, really?” Liz said nervously; she didn’t want him to meet Mr. Reddington because he was her dark secret. 

 “Yeah, it’s in the evening, around six.” He said. 

 “Oh. Okay.” She said. 

 “Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you or anything.” He said, noticing her tension. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “I know.” She said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next afternoon, Liz approached Mr. Reddington after class as usual. 

 “Um, sir…the parent-teacher interview is tonight…” Liz said nervously. 

 “Yes, but I won’t be there. Prior commitment.” Red said; there was no way in hell he was showing his face to Sam. 

 Lizzie looked relieved. 

 “Okay. My dad’s back from his trip, and even though it would be good for him to meet my favorite teacher, I think it would be a bit…awkward.” She said. 

 “Right. Yes, it probably would be awkward. No need to worry about that, Lizzie.” He said. 

 She sighed in relief and then she giggled. 

 “Thanks, Mr. Reddington. So…I might…run into you at the coffee shop tomorrow…” Liz said. 

 “Yes. If you went there around one o’clock, I’m sure you’d find me there.” Red said, smiling. 

 Lizzie smiled and nodded; she was thrilled about their unofficial, secret, naughty date. 

 “Have a good night, sir.” She said. 

 “You too.” He said, then she left. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 That night, Liz was glad when Sam arrived home. 

 “Hey, how did it go?” Liz said. 

 “Good. One of the teachers couldn’t make it, though. But they’re all nice.” Sam said. 

 “Yeah. Cool.” She said. 

 Later on, when Liz was in bed, she just kept thinking about Mr. Reddington. He was so charming, handsome, sexy, and fascinating. She bet he was a good kisser, and that he would know exactly how to touch her. She sighed and tried to clear her mind; she eventually drifted off to sleep. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The next day, Liz told Sam she was going to go browsing at shops downtown just for fun. She told him she was done her homework already, which made him even more likely to accept her story. He offered to drive her, but she said she’d take the bus. He knew she wanted to be more independent, so he just told her to be careful and to have fun. Liz walked to a nearby bus stop and caught the bus downtown, then she walked to the coffee shop. She stepped inside and surveyed the cafe; she saw Mr. Reddington sitting in a quiet corner with a coffee cup. She went up to the counter and ordered a French vanilla cappuccino. Red noticed Lizzie was at the counter, waiting for her drink. He took a sip of his French vanilla cappuccino and thought about how it smelled like Lizzie’s vanilla perfume. He wondered if she tasted like it…her kisses would taste of it after drinking her cappuccino. Red briefly licked his lips and sighed longingly as he leaned back in his seat. Lizzie began smiling brightly as she approached him. 

 “Hi Mr. Reddington!” Liz said excitedly. 

 “Hello, Lizzie. Would you care to join me?” Red said, gesturing to the booth seat across from him. 

 “Yeah. Thanks.” She said, then she sat down. 

 She was smiling non-stop, and she giggled slightly. Red was delighted by her sweet, excited, coy behavior. It was cute, flattering and heart-warming. 

 “Are you having the vanilla cappuccino, sir?” Liz asked. 

 “Yes, and please call me Raymond…we’re not in school…” Red said. 

 “Oh okay…Raymond…” She said, trying it out. 

 They both smiled at each other. 

 “Vanilla is… _delicious_. I find it irresistible.” Red said. 

 Liz smiled broadly at him. 

 “Good!” She said. 

 Liz was also slightly aroused by his comment; she picked up on the subtle hint he was giving her about her choice of scents. Red was wondering what the hell he was doing, meeting up with Lizzie like this, complimenting her and flirting with her. He couldn’t seem to help himself when it came to her. Her pull was so strong, like a siren, he’d suddenly decided to move here and pretend to be a teacher, for goodness sake. He was mentally kicking himself very hard, but Lizzie interrupted his thoughts. She leaned closer over the table. 

 “Um…there’s a semi-formal dance in a few weeks…are you gonna be there?” Liz said quietly. 

 “…Well, I haven’t really thought about it.” Red said, astonished. 

 “I think I’ll go. I’ll get to dress up, and have fun dancing…teachers can go as chaperones.” She said. 

 “…Right. I suppose I could…volunteer for that duty.” He said. 

 Red was considering it because Lizzie wanted him to be there. 

 “That would be cool.” She said. 

 They sipped their drinks and fell silent as they gazed at each other. Liz couldn’t stop smiling as she looked at Mr. Reddington. 

 “But Lizzie…we wouldn’t be able to dance together, I hope you realize that.” Red said. 

 “I know. It would just be nice to see you there.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled gently. 

 “Alright. So, have you decided which colleges to apply to?” He asked, changing the subject. 

 “Kind of. I dunno. What if I go to one and I don’t like it there?” She said. 

 “I’m sure you’ll like it. You’ll adapt to the new place and get used to everything.” He said encouragingly. 

 Lizzie looked unconvinced. 

 “I realize it would be hard to move away. You’d miss your friends and family.” Red said. 

 “Yeah…” Liz said; she’d also miss him. 

 Red thought he should change the subject again. 

 “Are you ready for my quiz on Monday?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah. I’m _more_ than ready.” Liz said, looking deep into his eyes. 

 “I see…” He said, wondering if that was some sort of sexual innuendo. 

 “I’m excited about it.” She said. 

 “Hm.” He responded. 

 “I’m sure you’ll make it very stimulating.” She said. 

 Red had a feeling they were no longer talking about the quiz. 

 “Oh yes…I’ll make it extremely stimulating for you.” Red said, subtly going along with her innuendos.

 Liz blushed a little and she giggled. 

 “Will it be hard?” Liz asked, smirking flirtatiously. 

 “Very. But I’m sure you can handle it.” He said, now freely flirting with her. 

 “Mhmm.” She agreed, smiling and biting her lip in a coy manner. 

 Red was becoming hard, and he shifted in his seat. Lizzie squirmed briefly in her seat, too, then she moved over and sat beside him. He found this cute, but he glanced around, worried about what other people might think. 

 “I should probably get going.” Red said. 

 “Don’t take off on me again, Raymond.” Liz implored. 

 “Well…how about we go for a walk then?” He suggested, wanting to get out of there. 

 “Okay.” She said.  

 They got out of the booth and left the cafe. Liz happily walked beside Mr. Reddington for several minutes, just enjoying the scenery. They came to a quiet, empty section of a side street, and there was a small alleyway. Liz took Mr. Reddington’s hand and tugged him with her as she stepped into the alley. He reluctantly allowed her to lead him into it. Red knew he’d just crossed another line and it was already too late as Lizzie put her hands on his chest and leaned in to kiss him. He became hard as he felt her lips timidly meet his. He couldn’t resist kissing her in return. Red slowly pressed their mouths together and gave Lizzie a passionate kiss; her lips were so soft and sweet from lipgloss. Liz breathed heavier, her heart pounded and she felt her panties become wet with a slow, warm gush as she became incredibly aroused. The kiss suddenly stopped as Mr. Reddington stepped back from her. 

 “Ohh Lizzie…” Red sighed regretfully. 

 Lizzie looked at him with lustful, hopeful eyes; clearly, she was hooked on him even more strongly now. 

 “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He said. 

 Liz sighed disappointedly, but she understood. They were supposed to wait until the semester was done. She looked down and noticed his trousers were tented from his erection. Her mouth fell open and she blushed as she lustfully studied the front of his trousers. Red was embarrassed, but it seemed that Lizzie was taking it as a compliment. 

 “It’s pretty obvious that I have feelings for you, Lizzie…it’s just that we can’t do anything yet.” Red explained. 

 Liz was sorely tempted to reach out and touch his erection. 

 “But…Raymond, do we really have to wait? We both want to.” Liz said. 

 “Yes, we really have to wait. Even next semester is too soon. It’s a huge compromise.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said rather sulkily. 

 Liz was feeling frustrated and horny at the moment. Red was, too. He effortfully took his mind off Lizzie and their urges, and gradually, his erection went down. He stepped out of the alley and made sure no one was around, then he gestured for Lizzie to come out. They walked together in awkward silence for some time. 

 “Do you have your car here?” Liz asked. 

 “Lizzie.” Red said, nearly scolding her. 

 “I’m just curious.” She said. 

 “Yes, I parked around the corner.” He said. 

 “Hm.” She responded interestedly. 

 Red gave Lizzie a sidelong glance; she was very persistent. 

 “Shouldn’t you be getting home?” Red asked. 

 “I’m ‘browsing’. That can take a long time, you know.” Liz said naughtily. 

 Red looked at her in astonishment, then they walked in the general direction of where he parked. When they arrived at the parking lot, Lizzie was practically clinging to him. Red knew that he’d been going back and forth on the issue, and sending Lizzie mixed signals. He’d already crossed lines and gone so far with her, it was a bit late to be righteous now. He decided he would allow some affection and intimacy between them. 

 “I’ll give you a ride, sweetheart.” Red said. 

 “Thanks!” Liz said happily. 

 They got into his car, and Liz decided to go for it; she leaned over and kissed Raymond on the cheek. He paused and turned his face towards her, obviously wanting another kiss, so she kissed him on the lips. She felt shaky all over with excitement and arousal; she was astonishingly attracted to this man. Liz felt his warm hand on her cheek as he began returning her kiss. She figured he’d be a good kisser, and he was. She whimpered quietly, which seemed to turn him on; he kissed her a little more firmly, and his tongue gently touched her lips. Liz eagerly opened her mouth and Raymond deepened the kiss; he wasn’t being sloppy or pushy like a guy she’d kissed before. His kiss was tender, soft, passionate, and erotic. They breathed heavily and stopped kissing. Red was hard again, and he was in disbelief about kissing Lizzie. She blushed and put her hand on the front of his trousers. She timidly ran her hand up and down, rubbing his erection. Red closed his eyes and swore under his breath; he let her continue for several moments before he found the will power to stop her with his hand.

 “Lizzie…that’s far enough for now, sweetheart. Let’s save that for later on.” Red said.

 “Okay. But it felt good, right?” Liz said. 

 “ _God_ yes.” He admitted. 

 Liz giggled excitedly; she was happy with that response. 

 “Raymond…” She began. 

 “Hm?” He responded. 

 “I really like you. And you’re an amazing kisser.” She said. 

 “Oh, thank you.” He said amusedly. 

 “—And I really like you, too, Lizzie. I shouldn’t...not like this, anyway…but I do.” He said more seriously. 

 Liz grasped Raymond’s hand and smiled at him, then she let him start up the car. They drove in silence for a while, then as they approached Liz’s neighbourhood, she pointed to a bus stop up ahead. 

 “Can you drop me off here? I told my dad I was taking the bus.” Liz said. 

 “Of course.” Red said.

 He felt like such a dirty old man at the moment, he was racked with guilt. But his intense love, devotion, and perhaps obsession towards Lizzie drove him to keep going. He couldn’t resist her; she was his weakness. As guilty as he felt, he would continue seeing her, as long as she wanted that. He pulled up near the bus stop. Liz leaned over and kissed Raymond again. 

 “See you Monday, Raymond. Thanks for everything. I had fun.” Liz said. 

 “See you then, Lizzie. And you don’t have to thank me.” Red said. 

 She smirked and nodded, then she got out. Red drove away, with his mind reeling. He felt weak-willed. Liz was nearly skipping home, she was so excited. She went in and said hi to her dad. 

 “You didn’t find anything?” Sam asked, noticing the lack of shopping bags. 

 “Nope, but I had fun anyway.” Liz said happily. 

 “Oh. Is there a boy I should know about, who maybe works downtown?” Sam said teasingly; Liz was looking a little lovestruck.

 “No, Dad.” Liz said, laughing. 

 That was true enough; Raymond wasn’t a boy, and he didn’t work downtown. She went into her bedroom and spent time listening to music. She couldn’t wait until Monday, when she’d be back to classes and seeing Raymond. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	4. Going Further

 It was Monday, and Liz couldn’t get out the door fast enough. She was super excited for school again, mainly because she’d get to see her secret boyfriend, Raymond. Her classes were dull, but she put her usual amount of effort into them, then she eagerly started the lunch break. Liz took her apple and cookies out back to the picnic bench, hoping to see Raymond there. She did see him there; a lot more of him than expected, in fact. He was in the middle of taking his shirt off; he was wearing a sleeveless undershirt, and she got a very good look at his upper body. Liz was turned on, but she was also amused; Raymond was holding his paper coffee cup between his teeth as he got out of his sleeves. He noticed her and paused to take the coffee cup out of his mouth.

 “I spilled coffee on my shirt.” Red explained. 

 “Okay.” Liz giggled. 

 Red smirked wryly. 

 “I’ll be right back, okay? I have to grab a clean shirt from my car.” He said, then he threw out his cup and walked over to the parking lot. 

 It was cool weather, but Liz almost felt the need to fan herself as she watched Raymond walk away, reach into his car and undo his belt and trousers. He put a clean shirt on, tucked it into his trousers and made himself presentable again. He locked his car and returned to the picnic table. 

 “There. That’s better.” Red said, joining Lizzie at the table. 

 She was still giddy and smiling. 

 “I know, I’m clumsy.” He said humorously. 

 “It’s okay. It’s cute. And I liked seeing you without your shirt…” Liz said. 

 “…Thanks.” He said in surprise. 

 Red adoringly watched Lizzie nibble on her cookie. The breeze picked up and blew her hair into her face. Without thinking, Red gently reached across the table and swiped her hair back for her. She looked surprised and she smiled at him. He quickly took his hand away. 

 “Sorry, I shouldn’t touch you like that when we’re in school.” Red said guiltily. 

 “I wish you could touch me…all over.” Liz said, blushing. 

 “Oh…” He responded; he was stunned for several moments, and he imagined putting his hands all over her body.

 “I know, we have to wait.” She said. 

 “…Yes.” He said reluctantly. 

 Red watched Lizzie tuck her hair behind her ear and take another bite of her cookie. 

 “Lizzie, can I ask you a personal question?” Red said. 

 She nodded while chewing. 

 “You’re very beautiful, smart, and sweet…why don’t you have a boyfriend…your own age?” He said. 

 “Thank you. I’ve been asked out a few times, but I turned them down. I’m not interested in guys my age. Can I ask you a personal question?” She said. 

 “Sure.” He said. 

 “You’re very handsome, smart and sweet…why don’t you have a girlfriend? Or a wife? You don’t, right?” She said. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “That’s correct. I don’t. And I guess I’m not interested. I think some of my fellow teachers here are interested in me, but the feeling isn’t mutual.” He said. 

 “But you’re interested in _me_ , right?” She asked hopefully. 

 “Yes, Lizzie. More than interested. I would say intrigued, infatuated and enthralled.” He said honestly. 

 “I love your big vocabulary.” She said dreamily, then she giggled. 

 Red laughed delightedly. 

 “I’m flattered.” He said amusedly. 

 They smiled at each other, then Liz started eating her apple. A cool breeze gusted for a few moments again. 

 “Aren’t you cold, sweetheart?” Red asked. 

 “I’m okay. I like sitting out here, in private with you.” Liz said. 

 Red’s heart swelled and he smiled at Lizzie. They enjoyed sitting together for a while longer, then it was almost time to get back to classes. They got up from the table and awkwardly lingered, staring at each other. They wanted to hug or kiss but they couldn’t. 

 “Well, I’ll see you later.” Red said. 

 “Right.” Liz said. 

 They walked to two separate entrances and went back indoors. Liz went into one of the bathrooms and went into a stall to have a private moment to think. She vividly recalled what Raymond looked like in his undershirt. She was turned on by his arms, shoulders, chest, and abdomen. She would give anything to see him naked. Liz sighed quietly as she craved him. She put her hand down the front of her pants, into her panties. She was so horny, she needed to relieve herself. Liz was alone in the bathroom, and she had some time before the bell rang for class, so she leaned against the stall and closed her eyes. She pictured Raymond taking his undershirt off, then his trousers. She breathed heavier as she quickly pressed back and forth on her clit. She fantasized about rubbing his chest and abs, then reaching into his underwear. Liz got closer to climaxing as she imagined Raymond taking his underwear off and guiding her hand along his erection. She became breathless as she moved her fingers faster. She quietly sighed and tensed up as she orgasmed. The waves of pleasure went through her as she still tried to imagine what Raymond looked like naked. The bathroom door opened, so she quickly took her hand out of her panties and flushed the toilet, pretending she just finished using the toilet. She opened the stall and washed her hands. Her cheeks were pink, so she fanned herself and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. 

 In her creative writing class after lunch, Liz wrote a romantic poem about old souls finding each other again after an eternity apart. That’s how she felt about her and Raymond. She didn’t care about their age difference; they were meant to be together. The teacher marked it before the end of class, and she got 10/10 on it. She happily went off to Raymond’s classroom, where he was setting up an overhead projector. 

 “Hi Mr. Reddington.” Liz said softly. 

 “Hi Lizzie.” Red said. 

 He was surprised when Lizzie came up beside him and shyly handed him a piece of paper. 

 “I wrote this in my creative writing class…I’d like you to have it. You don’t have to read it now.” She said. 

 “Oh. Alright, thanks. I’ll look at it later.” He said, slightly puzzled; he put it in his pocket.

 “Okay.” She said, smiling brightly. 

 Liz went to her desk and sat down, then she watched Raymond finish setting up the projector. He was lovely. She was smiling and staring at him. Red became aware of Lizzie watching him, and he looked at her. She giggled and gazed lovingly at him. He felt very warm all of a sudden. Other students came in and Liz pulled herself together so that she seemed normal. 

 “I know you’re all excited to see the projector. But first we’ll have our quiz.” Red said.

 He handed out the quizzes, then he sat at his desk and watched the students, especially Lizzie. She was done quickly, then she eagerly waited for him to collect it. He glanced at her multiple choice answers and he could see that she aced it. Once the other students were finished, Red collected the quizzes and put them on his desk. He then turned the projector on and started the lecture.

 “This is a chart showing crime statistics. You’ll notice the intriguing trend over the past four decades. Serial murders increased significantly.” Red said.

 Liz was fascinated throughout the class as usual, then she lagged behind as everyone left. She approached Raymond. 

 “Um, Raymond…” Liz began. 

 “Yes, Lizzie?” Red said. 

 “I…um…” She said. 

 Raymond gave her an expectant but patient look. 

 “I’d like to…spend time alone with you…like on Saturday…” She said shyly. 

 “Ah. I see. That’s kind of difficult, especially since you have to get home to your dad.” He said. 

 Lizzie sulked slightly. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 Red desperately wanted to spend time alone with her, too. 

 “…What if…no, never mind.” He said. 

 “What?” She asked eagerly. 

 “Well, what if…you stayed behind to study in the library?” He said deviously.

 “Why would I… _Oh_.” She said, catching onto the cover story. 

 “I’m not saying you should lie to your dad…” He said.

 “You kind of _are_.” She said, smirking. 

 “Yeah, you’re right, I am. Sorry.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled and shook her head.

 “I like the idea. I’ll go call my dad.” She said excitedly. 

 Red felt very guilty as Lizzie took off down the hall to the phone. What on earth was he doing?! What was wrong with him?! Liz felt bad for lying to her dad—again—but Raymond was worth the deceit. She knew she couldn’t tell her dad about her relationship but she was determined to keep seeing Raymond, so lying was a necessary deed. Sam didn’t have any problem with her staying behind, so she thanked him and returned to Raymond in his classroom. 

 “Okay. I can stay out until later.” Liz said happily. 

 “Alright…uh, how would you feel about coming to my condo? I’m not expecting anything from you, it would just be nice to be able to relax and have some privacy for a change.” Red said. 

 Liz nearly swooned. 

 “I’d love to!” She said. 

 “Okay. I think everyone’s gone now, so…let’s go to my car.” He said. 

 They left out the back door and got in his car, then he began driving to his condo. Liz was excited and nervous; she couldn’t believe she was going to Raymond’s place. When they arrived and parked, Liz was impressed by the posh building. They got out of the car and he led the way indoors.

 “The whole place is mine, there’s no one else here. It’s a ‘beach condo’ style building.” Red said. 

 “Wow.” Liz said, looking around. 

 “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?” He asked. 

 “Maybe some water. Thanks.” She said. 

 Red nodded and got a glass of filtered water for Lizzie. 

 “Here you go, sweetheart.” He said softly as he handed it to her. 

 “Thank you.” She said quietly; she loved when he called her ‘sweetheart’. 

 Red was relieved to be somewhere private, where he didn’t have to worry about what people might think about him spending time with Lizzie. Liz was relieved, too. She could _finally_ spend time with Raymond without interruptions or worrying about other people seeing them. She sipped her water and followed him into the living room. He sat on the sofa, so she sat next to him. 

 “This is such a nice place. I’d love to live somewhere like this when I’m older and have my profiling career.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled. 

 “You’ll achieve that, Lizzie. I know you will.” Red said; he wouldn’t tell her this of course, but he would personally see to it that she got what she wanted. 

 “Thanks! And thanks for including stuff about serial killers in your class. I found it really interesting.” She said. 

 “I figured you would.” He said fondly. 

 She giggled, then they just looked at each other. Liz put her glass on the coffee table and her heart started racing. She timidly moved closer to Raymond on the sofa, and he allowed her to lean closer, so she gently put her lips against his. She felt him press into the kiss as he caressed her cheek. They kissed softly for several long moments, then they pulled back and studied each other. Liz dared to go further. 

 “Guess what I did earlier…after lunch.” Liz said, still close to Raymond’s face. 

 “What.” Red said quietly. 

 “I went into the bathroom and I thought about you while I played with myself.” She confessed. 

 Red was taken aback, and he was very rapidly becoming erect. 

 “…Wow, that’s…uh…I’m extremely flattered.” He said, not knowing what to say. 

 Lizzie gave him a coy smile. 

 “I was so horny after seeing you in your undershirt.” She admitted. 

 Red was astonished that being in his undershirt caused Lizzie to urgently go masturbate in the bathroom. He was now rock hard. 

 “I see…” Red said, intrigued. 

 Liz leaned closer again for a kiss and this time, Raymond captured her mouth, heatedly kissing her. She whimpered very quietly in excitement. She was extraordinarily horny again now. Liz timidly put her hands on Raymond’s chest and lightly grasped his shirt, feeling his chest underneath the soft fabric. They began passionately making out; she felt his tongue teasingly move in and out of her mouth. She whimpered again and craved more. She was aching to be touched between her legs, and she couldn’t seem to get close enough to him, so she lifted up and put her leg over him. Liz straddled Raymond’s lap and continued kissing him. She pushed her hips forward and she moaned weakly as she felt his erection press directly on her clit. Red was in shock, especially at the fact that he was letting this happen, but he couldn’t help it. Lizzie was now enthusiastically rubbing herself on him, driven by lust and hormones. It was exquisite. They stopped kissing and he leaned back, giving in completely. 

 Red grasped Lizzie’s waist and pulled her harder against him. He bucked his hips and dry humped her. He watched her as she blushed and became breathless; she closed her eyes and made the sweetest little urgent whimpers. The way she was uninhibited about seeking pleasure was immensely gratifying; she was enjoying their bodies and the sensations, and actively striving for an orgasm. It was beautiful. Liz rubbed against Raymond even faster, causing the most pleasurable friction and pressure on her clit. They glided against each other because he was wearing trousers and she was wearing slacks. She was thrilled beyond belief that she was rubbing herself on his erection, even if it was just through their clothes. She grasped his shirt and began panting and mewling softly. Red could tell Lizzie was close, and he was close too. He’d never been so gratified by dry humping before in his life. They breathed heavily and moved faster together, then Liz tensed up and moaned breathily as she had the most amazing orgasm. Red felt Lizzie tense up, yet she still moved against him with the waves of her pleasure; he exhaled sharply as he came. He felt the intense pleasure go through him and his warm semen went into his boxers and trousers. Red gently lifted Lizzie up, not wanting to get any on her black slacks. 

 Neither of them knew what to say, so they just looked at each other. Liz blushed a deep shade and got off Raymond’s lap; she looked down at the wet spot on his trousers where he’d ejaculated. She bit her lip excitedly and she was ecstatic that she’d made him come. They caught their breath and Liz felt shaky all over. She was amazed by what just happened, and she was hooked. She wanted to be with Raymond all the time, and do this all the time, and go all the way with him. Red felt guilty, but he also felt extremely satisfied, awestruck, and lovestruck. He was enamoured with Lizzie, and he wanted to do this again—frequently. He also wanted to introduce her to other pleasures, if she was indeed a virgin like he thought she might be. If she was willing, he would do many things to her, with her, and for her. 

 “…I should…get changed.” Red said. 

 He got up and went into his bedroom, where he took his bottoms off and wiped himself with a towel. He put clean boxers and trousers on, then he returned to the living room. He was kind of surprised Lizzie didn’t follow him into his bedroom. Instead, she was laying on the sofa, looking happy and satisfied. He couldn’t suppress a smile. 

 “Did you…enjoy that, sweetheart?” Red asked, trying to ascertain her feelings. 

 “Yes! I don’t think ‘enjoy’ is the right word. I loved it. It felt amazing. I wanna do it again.” Liz said, letting her legs fall open. 

  _Uh oh, I’ve created a monster_ , Red thought amusedly. 

 “It’ll take some time for me to recuperate…and besides, we should probably get you home soon. But…I loved it too.” He said. 

 Liz sat up and smiled at Raymond. 

 “I’m gonna start on the pill.” Liz announced. 

 “Uh…” Red responded, then he sat down on the sofa. He needed to sit down. 

 “It takes a couple months to kick in, right? So I’ll be ready by the time we do it for real.” She said. 

 “…” He opened his mouth to say something, but he was speechless. 

 “Don’t look so surprised. You know how I feel about you. I’ll want to go all the way with you, when the semester finishes and you’re not my teacher anymore.” She said. 

 Red was still silent; what do you say to something like that? 

 “…Let’s just…see how things go, and you can decide later on…” Red said.

 “I’ve already decided. I’m gonna go on the pill so we can have sex.” Liz said. 

 Red just slowly nodded in a contemplative manner. He wasn’t going to argue. He also wasn’t going to wholeheartedly agree—he already felt like a pervert. 

 “I should drive you home, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 “Ugh…I wish I could just stay and spend lots of time with you.” Liz complained. 

 “I know, but you can’t. It’s a school night.” He said, then he felt like even more of a pervert. 

 “I know.” She agreed sulkily. 

 Liz studied Raymond; she wished he would stop feeling guilty. She wished their relationship wasn’t wrong. 

 “Hey, don’t forget about my poem. It’s in your other pants…” Liz said. 

 “Oh. Right. I’ll go get it.” Red said embarrassedly. 

 He went and retrieved the piece of paper she’d given him. He unfolded it and read the poem. It was profound, romantic, sweet, and moving. He was astonished. Red came back out to the living room, still holding the paper. 

 “It’s beautiful, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 “Thanks. It’s about us.” Liz said. 

 Red gazed adoringly at Lizzie, and he sat on the sofa again. He put the poem on the coffee table and embraced her. She eagerly hugged him back. It was so nice to finally hold Lizzie; he pressed his cheek against her head and then kissed her on the head. 

 “I’ve missed you. I mean, like in your poem…it feels like we’ve been apart.” Red said; he didn’t want her to know he’d encountered her when she was a little child. He was taken with her then; the sweet, helpless, adorable little Lizzie. He was taken with her now as the bright, beautiful young woman. 

 “Oh, Raymond. You’re so sweet.” Liz said softly as they hugged. 

 Liz was falling for Raymond, _hard_. She’d never felt this way about anyone before. She was in love with him. He gently pulled her closer and he got comfy, so she rested against him. Liz felt warm, safe and cozy. She sighed contentedly, feeling like she was finally in the arms of her dream man. They rested quietly and both eventually dozed off. Red awoke and abruptly sat up, startling Lizzie. 

 “Lizzie. The time! I have to take you home.” Red said in somewhat of a panic. 

 Liz was startled, but she understood his worrying. She grabbed her book bag and quickly fixed her hair with her hand, then she followed him out to his car. 

 “Sorry to wake you up like that, it’s just…” Red said as he started the car. 

 “It’s okay. I know.” Liz said. 

 They began their journey to her neighbourhood.

 “I had a lovely nap.” Red admitted. 

 “Good! I did too.” Liz said, giggling. 

 As he turned onto Lizzie’s street, Red slowed down. 

 “Can I…drop you off a few houses down? Your dad wouldn’t like it if he found out about me.” Red said. 

 “That’s fine. And don’t worry. I’ll keep you a secret.” Liz said softly. 

 Raymond stopped the car, so Liz leaned over and kissed him. 

 “Goodnight, Raymond. See you tomorrow.” She said. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie. Yes, see you then.” He said. 

 Lizzie gave him a sweet smile, and she giggled excitedly, then she got out. He watched her to make sure she got into her house okay, then he did a u-turn and drove back to his condo. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 As the days and weeks passed, Liz found her love and desire for Raymond all-consuming. She somehow managed to concentrate enough during classes to keep her grades up, but all she wanted to do was be with him. They stole discreet moments together for some touches and kisses, but she hadn’t been back to his condo. She desperately wished she could go there and stay overnight with him. Tonight was the semi-formal dance, and Liz had arranged to go with her friend Jen. She came out of her bedroom with her makeup and hair done, wearing her black sparkly dress and black cardigan that looked like something Audrey Hepburn would wear. Sam snapped some pictures of her and drove her to the school. 

 “Thanks, Dad.” Liz said. 

 “No problem. Have fun!” Sam said. 

 “I will!” She said excitedly. 

 Liz got out and waved to him before going into the school. She walked into the gym, which was set up nicely, with dim lighting. She saw Jen, so they hugged and started gossiping. 

 “Mark wants to dance with you.” Jen said. 

 “Oh. Does he?” Liz said. 

 “Yeah. And I think Jared does, too.” Jen said. 

 “Oh.” Liz said. 

 Liz noticed Raymond as he approached them; he casually walked past. 

 “Hi Mr. Reddington.” Liz said, smiling brightly. 

 “Hello Lizzie, Jen.” Red said. 

 “Hi, sir.” Jen said. 

 When he passed them, Jen giggled. 

 “Oh my god, he’s so hot.” Jen said. 

 Liz laughed and nodded. 

 “I know.” Liz said. 

 They went and danced together. Red stood by the wall and watched Lizzie; she was adorable, and the way she moved was sexy. Later on, during a slow song, Liz agreed to dance with Mark, although she wasn’t interested. Red felt jealousy beginning to boil inside him, but then he was distracted by his coworker Sandra. 

 “Hey, wanna dance?” Sandra asked. 

 “Certainly.” Red said, not wanting to come across as a weirdo who preferred to stare at Lizzie.

 Red danced with Sandra, but his eyes kept going to Lizzie; Lizzie kept looking at him, too. This was basically torture for both of them; they wanted to be together. When the event was coming to an end, Liz asked Jen for a big favor. 

 “I need you to be my alibi. Please, Jen!” Liz implored. 

 “Okay. I will. Is it Mark?” Jen said, smirking. 

 “If anyone asks, just say I stayed over with you tonight.” Liz said, not answering the question. 

 “Okay.” Jen said. 

 Liz went into the hall and quickly called her dad to ask for permission to stay at Jen’s house. He jokingly asked if they served alcohol at the dance, and she said no. He agreed to let her stay at Jen’s for the night. Liz went and found Raymond in the hallway. 

 “Take me to your place. Quick, before anyone sees us.” Liz said. 

 Before really thinking it through, Red complied and they went out back and got in his car. 

 “Is everything alright—“ He was saying, but she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. 

 “My dad thinks I’m staying at Jen’s tonight.” Liz explained. 

 “ _Oh_.” Red said in surprise. 

 He began driving so that other people wouldn’t see them leaving together. He was nervous and wondering if he’d lost his mind, or if Lizzie had lost hers, but he drove them to his condo anyway. They went inside and just looked awkwardly at each other for a few moments. 

 “So, uh…can I get you anything?” Red said. 

 “No, I’m good, thanks.” Liz said. 

 “…Alright.” He said. 

 Red took his shoes and jacket off; Lizzie took her shoes off, then she looked at him with hopeful eyes. 

 “I wish we could’ve danced together.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “I know. I do too.” Red said. 

 An idea occurred to him; he went over to his entertainment system and put some slow music on. He turned to Lizzie and offered his hand. She giggled and took it; she moved closer and put her hands on his shoulders as they began dancing together. They smiled at each other, then Liz put her arms around Raymond’s neck and they nuzzled cheek to cheek. He held her lower back. They slowly swayed and turned together, and Liz felt Raymond’s hands warmly rub her lower back; they went down to her hips. She kissed his cheek and his jaw, then they began kissing passionately. She rubbed his chest as they kissed, and she was getting more aroused by the second. 

 “Raymond…take me to your bedroom…” Liz said softly. 

 Red gently took Lizzie’s hand and held it as he looked into her eyes. 

 “Sweetheart…” He began. 

 “Please. I wanna do _more_ with you.” She pleaded. 

 “…More…? Okay, but not all the way.” He said. 

 “Okay. We won’t go all the way.” She agreed; anything to be closer to Raymond. 

 Red still held Lizzie’s hand as he walked with her into his bedroom. He was questioning his decision, but he was lost to Lizzie’s siren song. She took her cardigan off and gently dropped it on the floor. 

 “Could you unzip my dress?” Liz asked timidly. 

 Raymond gave her a subtle nod, so she turned around and waited. She felt his fingers lightly touch her neck first, and she was enticed. He slowly unzipped her dress, all the way down to the top of her butt where the zipper ended. Her dress loosened and opened, then Raymond’s fingers smoothly trailed down her back, causing an excited shiver to rush up her spine. She exhaled softly and closed her eyes as she felt his lips on her neck, gently kissing her. He stopped and guided her to turn around. They looked at each other and Liz took her hair tie out; she roughed up her hair and it messily became free from the bun it was in. She tossed the hair tie aside and slid her dress off her shoulders. Raymond slowly raked his eyes over her, from her tousled hair, to her face, down to her breasts in her black bra. She blushed under his adoring gaze, and she took her dress off. She stepped out of it and looked at Raymond to read his response to her. His expression was loving, appreciative and lustful, so she was pleased. 

 Red surveyed Lizzie in her black bra and panties; she looked delectable. His erection was straining against his boxer briefs and trousers, but he wanted to take his time and let Lizzie dictate their interaction. She stepped closer to him and timidly reached for his top shirt buttons. She was blushing and trembling, so he steadied her hands. 

 “Would you like me to take my shirt off?” Red asked gently. 

 “Yes.” Liz said. 

 Red untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it, then he took it off. He dropped it on the floor and watched Lizzie survey him in his undershirt. 

 “Can you…take that off, too?” Liz asked shyly. 

 Red lifted up his undershirt and took it off. Lizzie’s expression turned even more lustful and she breathed more rapidly. She put her hands on his upper chest, then she explored his pecs and abs. Liz was raptly studying Raymond’s naked torso and committing it to memory. Her hands came to rest on his belt and she looked up into his eyes. She slowly pulled his belt and undid it. Raymond let her do this, so she slipped it through the buckle, then she nervously fumbled to undo his trouser button. She eventually got it, and she searched his face for permission to go further. He seemed to assent, so she unzipped his trousers. 

 “Can you…um…” Liz hinted. 

 Red smirked slightly, then he took his pants and socks off. Liz felt herself become even wetter as she took in the sight of Raymond standing there in his boxer briefs. She’d wanted to see him like this since she first laid eyes on him. She stared lustfully at the bulge of his erection and she quickly undid her bra and slipped out of it. Red was astonished and floored by Lizzie’s beauty. He couldn’t believe he was seeing her breasts. His cock throbbed and he wanted to touch her, but he waited. She then shocked him further by pulling down her panties. Liz boldly bared herself to Raymond, and his reaction was one of pleasant surprise. 

 “Lizzie…you’re so beautiful.” Red said admiringly. 

 Liz smiled shyly. 

 “Thanks. You’re so handsome. Can I see you…without your underwear?” Liz said. 

 Red hesitated, but then he pulled down his boxer briefs. He stepped out of them and looked at Lizzie; she was blushing and gaping lustfully as she stared at his member. Liz gushed some wetness at her opening and she’d never been more horny in her life. She couldn’t resist; she stepped closer and ran her hand upwards along Raymond’s erection. It was so warm, firm and silky smooth. 

 “Oh, Raymond…” Liz said weakly; her knees felt wobbly. 

 Red cupped Lizzie’s face in his hands and he kissed her. She whimpered quietly and continued stroking him, which was driving him crazy. 

 “Sweetheart, do you want to lay on the bed?” Red suggested. 

 “Yeah.” She said eagerly. 

 Liz crawled onto the large bed and lay back, waiting for Raymond. He got on the bed with her and she was thrilled. He lay beside her and put his hand on her abdomen; they began kissing again, and she guided his hand up to her breast. It felt so good to have Raymond’s warm hand massaging her breast, she moaned into the kiss. He rumbled his approval, then he caressed her other breast. Red felt Lizzie’s nipples become hard and she got goosebumps from his touch. 

 “Do you want me to touch you…between your legs?” Red asked softly. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 She felt Raymond’s hand travel down her abdomen, so she opened her legs. He softly petted her pubic hair as he moved downwards; the pads of his fingers gently pressed against her moist flesh. She moaned and squirmed in pleasure. Red nearly came on her and the bed, from the feel of her, the sound of her, and her blissful expression. He moved his fingers in slow, gentle circles, on and around her clit. 

 “Mmm…Raymond…” Liz mewled quietly as she ground her hips. 

 That was the sweetest thing Red had ever heard. Lizzie suddenly guided his hand down so that his fingers slipped against her inner lips; she was soaking wet. 

 “I’m ready. I want you so bad.” Liz purred. 

 Red somehow managed to resist slightly. 

 “Lizzie…we’re not going all the way this time, remember?” Red said. 

 “But I started the pill weeks ago, _and_ I have some condoms.” She argued. 

 He gave her a stern look. 

 “Okay. Let’s do like we did on your sofa, then…I wanna rub against you.” She implored. 

 After a few moments, Red reached over and grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer. Liz noticed he had burn scars on his back; she had one on her wrist and the heel of her hand. Her thoughts were interrupted by seeing Raymond open the wrapper and roll the condom on. She was practically drooling in anticipation as he lay back. 

 “Come here, baby…” Red said lustfully. 

 Lizzie eagerly straddled him on all fours, then she touched her sensitive folds to his cock. She pressed herself down against him and began rubbing up and down his length. She blushed and breathed heavily in pleasure. 

 “Oh my god…” Liz breathed; she’d never felt something so good. 

 Liz pressed and rubbed her clit firmly against Raymond’s erection; she was gliding against the lubricated condom. She quivered all over and she was almost going to orgasm already. His hands lightly rubbed her sides, then he held her waist as she moved on him. They breathed heavier and looked lustfully at each other as she stayed leaning forward, face to face with him. Liz got carried away and she rubbed herself on his tip, then she pushed down so that he nudged against her opening. Raymond groaned and gently lifted her by the waist. 

 “Lizzie…just keep going like this…” He said, guiding her movements to just rub against him again. 

 Liz was slightly disappointed they weren’t going to go further, but this felt too good to be _truly_ disappointed. This would definitely do for now. They moved faster together, and she began trembling and whimpering. 

 “Mm! Raymond…it’s so good…” Liz mewled. 

 “Ohhh yes, baby…” Red moaned breathily. 

 Red watched Lizzie’s face as she was in ecstasy; he looked down at her breasts, and he felt her rubbing hard and fast on his cock. She suddenly mewled and tensed up, almost lifting off him. He was enraptured by her orgasm. Liz panted as the waves of pleasure went through her; she felt Raymond buck his hips and press against her. She looked at him and he closed his eyes and moaned softly. He stopped moving, and he was tense; she surmised that he was coming. Liz wished she could feel his semen, but the condom prevented it. She did feel the condom get a bit more slippery on the inside, however, as she rubbed against him again. Red shivered slightly as Lizzie continued moving on him; she made the condom feel squishy. She obviously loved the feeling, and he wished he could come inside her and slip against her, but that would have to wait. Lizzie seemed to be going for another orgasm, but Red could feel the condom getting looser. 

 “Sweetheart, we have to stop…” Red said regretfully. 

 Liz whined frustratedly, but she stopped and got off Raymond. She watched him take the condom off and put it in a tissue. 

 “Do you want me to make you come again…With my mouth?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah…” Liz purred. 

 Red coaxed Lizzie onto her back and she opened her legs for him as he moved down. He slowly and very gently put his mouth on her; she tasted like a condom, but he didn’t care. He was still tasting and pleasuring his beautiful, sweet Lizzie. 

 “Oh…” Liz moaned. 

 She jumped a little at the powerful sensation; her clit was very hard and sensitive from her orgasm. Raymond’s tongue lightly flicked it, then he went lower and delicately rubbed her inner lips. The tip of his tongue went between her inner lips to her opening, and she moved her hips, trying to get him to enter her. He was so gentle, he just nudged her opening a few times, then returned to her clit. Liz had never experienced these sensations before; they were almost overwhelming, but she was in bliss. Raymond lightly sucked her clit and she gasped for breath, then she arched up and orgasmed. Red was almost hard again already from the way Lizzie squirmed and trembled with her climax. She sighed and relaxed, then she pulled back as she became too sensitive. He released her and looked up at her face. She was awestruck, flushed and tousled. He smirked and moved up in the bed to lay next to her. 

 “That was amazing.” Liz said in shock. 

 Red couldn’t help chuckling at her cute response. 

 “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He said. 

 Red pulled the blankets up over both of them, and he put his hand on Lizzie’s waist. She was getting sleepy, so she turned around and moved back until he was spooning her. They both sighed contentedly, and he held her. 

 “Goodnight, Lizzie.” Red said softly. 

 “Night, Raymond.” Liz murmured. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	5. Delving Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 coming soon!

 In the middle of the night, Liz woke up and got out of bed; she used the bathroom and removed her eye makeup. She then came back to bed and looked at Raymond in the bright moonlight. He was laying on his back, naked and slightly exposed by the messed up blankets. She couldn’t believe she was with him; she had her very own man, and he was amazing. Liz got cozy and pulled the blankets up over both of them, then she turned around, hoping to be spooned again. She smiled as she felt Raymond wake up and move closer behind her. He spooned her. She felt warm and comfy, so she dozed off. In the morning, however, Raymond’s spooning was driving her wild. She woke up feeling horny; she was very wet and craving him between her legs. Liz pushed back and squirmed, trying to feel him where she so desperately wanted him. Red awoke to Lizzie squirming and arching her back, attempting to position herself on or against his cock. He was hard already and he made the impulsive decision to lift her leg and guide his erection between her thighs. She mewled in pleasure as they rubbed together, skin-on-skin. Liz was thrilled to feel Raymond’s bare cock rubbing against her sensitive flesh. She reached down and when he pulled back, she pressed his tip against her opening and he almost entered her.

 “Whoa, Lizzie…” Red said, pulling away. 

 “Please, Raymond. I wanna feel you inside me.” Liz implored. 

 Red sighed, and Lizzie turned around to face him. She looked at him with hopeful, pleading eyes. He’d already gone this far with her, and he wanted to please her in every possible way. 

 “…Let me put a condom on.” Red said. 

 Liz almost squealed with excitement but she managed to refrain. She raptly watched Raymond put the condom on; she got nervous as she realized just how much bigger he was than her fingers. She only ever put her fingers and tampons inside herself. Red noticed that Lizzie was biting her lip and staring at his erection, looking nervous. 

 “Come here, sweetheart. We’ll do it like last night.” Red said softly. 

 “…Okay.” Liz agreed.

 She got on top of him like last night, and they both moaned as she rubbed herself on him. As Liz rubbed her clit on Raymond’s cock, she felt ready again. 

 “Can I just try…?” She asked, then she lifted up and positioned his tip at her opening. 

 Red felt Lizzie push her tight opening against his tip, and he exhaled with pleasure. She tried again, and this time he started to enter her. She blushed and looked surprised. 

 “Are you okay, baby?” Red asked gently. 

 “Yeah…” Liz said in surprise. 

 She pushed herself down again and Raymond slipped inside her a little bit; he stretched her and she breathed heavier. She tried to get herself to relax, but it was difficult. It felt like it would hurt and like he wouldn’t fit. Red let Lizzie experiment, then she gave up and began blushing. She got off him and lay down beside him.

 “Maybe I’m not ready.” Liz said. 

 “It’s okay, Lizzie. There’s no rush. We can try it again sometime when you feel ready…If you want to.” Red said. 

 “I want to. I want you to be my first, Raymond.” She said softly. 

 Red was immensely flattered, honoured and lovestruck. He smiled and kissed her, then he put his arm around her waist. Red was surprised to feel Lizzie grasp his erection and begin stroking it. 

 “Oh, you’re a naughty girl.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled delightedly, and she moaned quietly when Raymond got on top of her. She opened her legs for him. 

 “How about…I do this…?” He said in a low voice, lightly rubbing his length on her sensitive flesh. 

 “Mmm…yeah…” She purred. 

 Liz wanted more pressure, so she ran her hands down Raymond’s back, then she pulled him closer. He smirked a little, then he nuzzled into her neck and put more of his weight on her. She brought her knees up higher at his sides and he pressed firmly as he rubbed against her. Red revelled in the sweet sounds Lizzie was making; she breathed quicker and heavier, and she whimpered quietly every now and then. He humped her harder and faster. 

 “Ohhh…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Liz grasped Raymond’s lower back and the top of his butt as she got closer. 

 “Mm!” She whimpered intensely. 

 Red _loved_ hearing Lizzie’s pleasure; he rubbed against her even faster. She gasped and moaned as she began orgasming. Red was thrilled, and he started coming. He groaned quietly and filled the condom as Lizzie writhed in bliss. 

 “Oh, my sweet, beautiful Lizzie.” Red sighed. 

 Liz smiled and hummed her pleasure, then Raymond lifted up and looked at her. He kissed her before getting off her. He slumped on the bed and sighed again. 

 “See? We don’t have to go all the way.” He said contentedly. 

 “Yes we do.” Liz said. 

 Red glanced at Lizzie and he chuckled. 

 “Okay. Eventually, we will…” He said. 

 “Okay, good.” She said. 

 Red took the condom off and put it with the other one in the tissue, then he got up and went into the bathroom. He put the used condoms and tissues in the garbage and went pee, then he washed his hands. Lizzie startled him as she appeared in the doorway, smiling from ear to ear. 

 “You’re so sexy.” Liz said happily. 

 “Oh, thank you.” Red said, smiling. 

 He gave Lizzie privacy to use the bathroom, then she washed her hands and came out. Red was very glad it was a Saturday morning and he didn’t have to worry about somehow getting Lizzie home before they both went to school. 

 “What time do you have to be home?” Red asked. 

 “In a bit.” Liz said, shrugging. 

 “Okay. Well, I’ll make us some toast. Do you want some tea or coffee? Juice?” He said while throwing on a housecoat and tying the belt. 

 “Um…I’ll try coffee.” She said. 

 “…You’ve never had coffee before?” He asked, now feeling like a major pervert again. 

 “Nope, just French vanilla cappuccino.” She said. 

 “I don’t want to be responsible for getting you hooked on coffee.” He said. 

 “It’s fine! Relax. I won’t tell my dad where I tried coffee.” She said dismissively. 

 Red nodded, then he went to the closet again. 

 “Here, sweetheart. You can wear this one. I look ridiculous in it anyway.” He said humorously, handing her a fluffy housecoat. 

 Liz laughed heartily. 

 “Okay, thanks. But I bet you look cute in it.” She said. 

 “Hardly.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz put the housecoat on and tied the belt, then she followed Raymond into his kitchen. 

 “Can I help with anything?” She asked. 

 “No thanks, just relax.” He said. 

 Liz nodded and she sat down at the table; she couldn’t stop smiling as she watched Raymond prepare breakfast. She could imagine being with him for the rest of their lives. She rested her cheek in her hand and gazed dreamily at him. He noticed her watching him, so he came over and kissed her on the cheek before putting the milk and sugar in their coffees. Liz loved how sweet he was. Red delivered Lizzie’s toast and coffee, then he brought his own and sat down. 

 “Thanks, Raymond.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “You’re welcome. I hope you like the coffee.” Red said. 

 He watched Lizzie gently blow on the top to cool it down, then she sipped it. 

 “Mm.” She responded, then she took another sip. 

 “You like it?” He asked amusedly. 

 “Yeah, it’s really good.” She said, impressed. 

 Red smiled in response. 

 They enjoyed having breakfast together; it was a new and very pleasant experience. Afterwards, Red put the dishes in the sink and looked at the clock. 

 “We should get ready and then I’ll drive you home. Uh…what would you normally do if you stayed over at Jen’s? Have a shower? What about clothes?” Red said. 

 “Yeah, I’d have a shower and I guess I’d just put my dress back on, since I didn’t bring anything.” Liz said. 

 “Alright. Would you like to go first, or…?” He said. 

 “…Can we shower together, or is that…weird?” She asked. 

 “No, I mean yes. I mean it’s not weird and we can shower together. If that’s what you want.” He said awkwardly. 

 Liz giggled at Raymond’s nervousness. 

 “I’d like that.” She said. 

 “Okay.” He said. 

 Red led the way down the hall and into the bathroom. 

 “I have some guest soap and shampoo. It’s probably best if you don’t smell like me when you go home to your dad. Instead, you can smell like peaches.” Red said, holding up the bottles. 

 “I’m cool with smelling like you, but I guess I’ll use the peach stuff.” Liz said. 

 Red smirked and gave her the peach stuff, then he turned the shower on. They took their housecoats off, stepped in and looked at each other’s naked bodies. Liz still couldn’t stop smiling as they washed. They rinsed and then Raymond surprised her with a kiss. She giggled delightedly and kissed him back. He turned the water off and stepped out, so she joined him and they dried off. They got dressed together in his bedroom, and he zipped up her dress for her. Red helped Lizzie put her cardigan on in a gentlemanly manner, then he picked up her hair tie from his bedroom floor. He handed it to her and she smiled shyly as she took it. She put it on her wrist, then she went to the front door and put her shoes on. He put his shoes on and grabbed his keys. 

 “You have everything, right?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said. 

 They left and got in his car; Liz glanced at Raymond a lot and she kept smiling as he drove. 

 “Uh…Lizzie…I can’t drop you off in your driveway. Will your dad wonder why ‘Jen’ isn’t dropping you off in the driveway?” Red said worriedly. 

 “No, it’s fine. She lives a street over from me. I can say I walked home.” Liz said. 

 Red glanced at her high heeled shoes. 

 “In those shoes?” He asked. 

 “Hmm. Maybe I’ll say she dropped me off at the community mailbox.” She said. 

 “To check for mail on a Saturday?” He asked; neither of them had really thought this through. Sam would punch him for coming back into Lizzie’s life, especially under the pretence of being a teacher, and then he’d gut him for getting involved with her sexually. 

 Red clenched the steering wheel. 

 “How about we just go with your walking story.” He said nervously. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Red pulled up a couple of houses down from Lizzie’s. 

 “Sorry, sweetheart. I wish things were different…” He said. 

 “It’s okay. I understand. Eventually, we won’t have to be secretive about it. It won’t be wrong anymore.” She said optimistically. 

 Red nodded gently, then Lizzie leaned over and kissed him. He was tempted into kissing her for several long moments. 

 “Mmm. You’d better go, baby.” Red said softly. 

 “See you Monday, Raymond.” Liz said lovingly. 

 “I look forward to it.” He said suavely. 

 Liz giggled and kissed him again, then she got out. She gave him a little wave and walked to her house. Red did a u-turn again, not wanting to even pass by Sam’s house on the off chance he was spotted. Liz went inside and took her shoes off. Sam came out from the hallway. 

 “There you are. Did you have a good time?” Sam said as Liz came upstairs. 

 “Yeah, it was awesome!” Liz said, not referring to the dance. 

 “Great. Did Jen drop you off?” He asked. 

 “No, I just walked. I wanted some exercise.” She said. 

 “In your fancy heels?” He asked. 

 “Yep…my feet are okay.” She said. 

 “Wow. Okay. Did you dance with any boys? I hope there were teachers around.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I danced with a guy from some of my classes. And yes, there were lots of teachers around.” She said amusedly. 

 “Does this guy have a name?” He asked. 

 “Mark. But I’m not interested in him.” She said. 

 “…You know, you’re allowed to go on dates, as long as you’re careful.” He said. 

 “Yeah, I’m just…not interested.” She said. 

 “…And you know you can tell me if you like girls, right?” He said. 

 “Yes. Thanks, Dad. I like guys…just…not these guys.” She said. 

 “Okay, Butterball. I just wanted you to know we can talk about these things. I’ll stop the interrogation and let you get changed.” He said lightheartedly. 

 Liz laughed and hugged him. 

 “Thank you, Dad. I love you.” She said. 

 “Love you too, darling.” He said. 

 Liz went down the hall to her room and she picked out some pyjamas to lounge around in. She felt bad for constantly lying to her dad about Raymond. She eagerly awaited the day when she could tell him, after everything settled down and she and Raymond could be open about it. She figured it might be easier to ask for forgiveness rather than asking for permission.

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 The semester passed fairly quickly; they had midterms and Halloween, and now the weather was cold and final exams were fast approaching. Liz and Raymond kept stealing moments together as often as possible. She hadn’t had the opportunity to stay over at his condo again since the semi-formal dance, but they were at least able to sneakily meet at the coffee shop and talk after school. It was a blustery day, and Red smiled as Lizzie came into his classroom, bundled up in a thick sweater, jeans and boots. She looked adorable. 

 “Hi Mr. Reddington.” She said, smiling brightly as she always did. 

 “Hi, Lizzie. It’s freezing out, isn’t it?” He said fondly. 

 “Yeah, it is! I wish…” She said, then she glanced around to make sure they were alone. 

 Red gave her an expectant look. 

 “I wish we could cuddle in bed to warm up.” She said quietly. 

 A moment later, a student walked in.  

 “Yes! They _should_ have hot cocoa in the cafeteria.” He said to Lizzie, fabricating a conversation.

 Liz smirked and tried not to laugh. Her classmates came in and sat down, then Raymond started the class. 

 “The final exam is in one week, so I hope you’ve all started studying. There’s quite a bit to cover, but as I said originally, I don’t want this course to be too hard for you. I want you all to do well. There won’t be any trick questions or surprises. Okay? Good. Now, let’s review…” Red said. 

 He referred to his notes for a few moments, and he noticed Lizzie was smiling as she watched him. He cleared his throat and tried to focus. 

 “Let’s go back to your old favorite…the criminal justice system.” Red said. 

 Red went over the course material, especially the more boring and difficult parts with the class. The students’ moods lightened and they seemed to feel better after the review, which pleased him. The class came to an end. 

 “I’ve really enjoyed teaching you all. This class was very interesting, and you were all so well-behaved. Thank you. Also…you should know that I will _not_ be teaching next semester.” Red said. 

 There were some disappointed groans. 

 “So, I’ll see you at the exam, and then I wish you all the best!” He said. 

 The students got up and the classroom emptied except for Lizzie, who was about to start crying. 

 “Oh, sweetheart.” Red said, rushing over to her. 

 “You’re leaving?!” Liz said tearfully. 

 “Oh, baby. No, I’m not going anywhere.” He said, embracing her. 

 “But…you’re not teaching…?” She said.

 “Lizzie, I’m doing this for _you_. For us. I won’t be a teacher anymore. I’ll just be some random guy that you can…sort of, almost date.” He said. 

 They pulled apart and looked at each other. 

 “What are you gonna do?” She asked. 

 “I’ll figure something out. I have an exorbitant amount of money. I don’t have to work. I can be a gentleman of leisure.” He said humorously. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “And I’ll still be able to see you?” She said. 

 “Of course! You’ll still be _with_ me, I hope. I’m sorry to upset you like this. I should have explained beforehand. I just figured you’d be pleased I won’t be your teacher anymore.” He said. 

 “It’s okay, I just thought you were leaving. And, Raymond…I liked having you as my teacher; you’re a really good teacher. But yes, I’m looking forward to being able to…well…you know.” She said. 

 Red glanced around to make sure they were alone, then he hugged Lizzie again and kissed her on the head. They gently separated and Liz wiped her eyes. 

 “So…after the final exam, can we maybe go to your place? I’ll make an excuse so I can stay over.” Liz asked.

 “…Yes, Lizzie. If that’s what you want.” Red said. 

 “It’s what I want. And I mean like, _right after_ the exam.” She said, then she smirked. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “I _see_. Well, we can certainly do that…” He said. 

 "Good.” She said, now smiling. 

 Red was glad Lizzie’s smile was back. He glanced around again and then quickly kissed her on the cheek. 

 “Alright, off you go, before you miss the bus.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said.

 Liz put her wool hat on and left to catch her bus. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	6. All the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie's (and everyone's) wait is finally over!

 Liz spent so much time fussing over her appearance and picking out her bra and underwear, she was almost late for her final Criminology exam. She found it hard to concentrate; she kept glancing up at Raymond, and at the clock. After the exam, she would be going to his condo with him and staying overnight. She was determined to go all the way with him this time, and he’d agreed to it. Liz glanced up at Raymond again, and he smiled very subtly; she blushed lightly and tried to focus on the exam. She somehow managed to concentrate and answer all the questions; she felt like she aced it, because the course had been so interesting and memorable. She was fascinated by criminology and by Raymond; he was the best teacher. Liz was going to miss his class. On the other hand, he would no longer be her teacher, and it would make their relationship feel marginally less wrong.

 “Okay, time’s up. Please hand in your exams. And happy holidays! Enjoy your break.” Red said. 

 The students all went up to his desk and handed in their exams; they wished him happy holidays and took off. Lizzie lingered afterwards, as she’d done since the very first class. He smiled at her. 

 “I’ll just drop these off at the office, sweetheart, and then we’re free. Here. Take my keys and wait in the car, I’ll just be a minute.” He said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said eagerly. 

 Liz took Raymond’s car keys and went out the back door. She got into his car and started it up to turn the heating on. She was shaking from the cold, but also from nervousness. Raymond came out of the school and got into the driver’s seat. 

 “It’s nice and warm in here. So, do you still want to come to my place? There’s no pressure.” Red said. 

 “Of course I still want to!” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled and began driving. 

 “You have your alibi all set up?” Red asked. 

 “Yep. I told my dad that Jen and I would be celebrating finishing exams—no drinking or anything, so he wouldn’t be worried.” She said. 

 “…He’s a good dad. I mean, he _sounds_ like a good dad.” He said. 

 “Yeah, he is. He’s great. I feel bad for lying to him. One day, I’d like to tell him about us…” She said. 

 Red nearly had to pull over, he became so anxious; but what did he expect? Of course she’d want to tell her dad about this relationship. He would eventually face up to Sam…hopefully sometime in the very distant future. 

 “Raymond?” Liz said. 

 “Hm?” Red responded. 

 “Do you think it would be okay to tell him, down the road at some point?” She asked. 

 “…Yes, Lizzie…at some point.” He said. 

 Red was feeling guilty, and he could tell Lizzie was nervous and quiet. He was having second thoughts about tonight, and perhaps she was, too. They parked and went into his condo, which was toasty warm. 

 “Oh, it’s soooo nice in here!” Liz said happily. 

 They both sighed contentedly and took their shoes and outerwear off. Red studied Lizzie in her form-fitting burgundy sweater and black jeans. Her clothes hugged her curves and she looked delectable. 

 “You look _extra_ beautiful by the way.” Red said. 

 “Aww thanks. You always look extra handsome.” Liz said, then she gave him a coy smile. 

 “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Red gently stepped closer and embraced Lizzie; she relaxed against him, and she gave him such a loving hug, it pulled at his heartstrings. 

 “Can I get you anything?” Red asked. 

 “No, just cuddle me.” Liz murmured as she rested her cheek against him. 

 Red rubbed Lizzie’s back and petted her hair. They swayed back and forth as their hug lasted for a long time. They finally pulled back and looked at each other. 

 “Would you like to sit on the sofa?” Red asked. 

 “Sure.” Liz said. 

 They went into the living room and sat down close to each other. Red reached down beside the sofa.

 “I got you an early Christmas present.” Red said. 

 “Really? You didn’t have to do that.” Liz said. 

 “I wanted to.” He said. 

 Raymond handed Liz a rectangular object wrapped in brown paper. She smiled and curiously pulled the twine, then she opened the paper. It was a book on behavioural profiling, autographed by the founding fathers of the Behavioural Analysis Unit at the FBI. 

 “Wow. How did you get a signed copy?!” Liz said in surprise. 

 “I pulled some strings.” Red said.

 “Thank you! I love it.” She said, then she hugged and kissed him. 

 “You’re welcome.” He said. 

 “Um…I wrote another poem for you…” She said, pulling the folded paper out of her back pocket. 

 “Oh, thank you, sweetheart.” He said softly. 

 Red opened the piece of paper and read the poem about soulmates travelling through life together, inseparable, inhabiting life after life and always finding each other. He’d never had someone do something so romantic for him; it was heartfelt, loving and genuine. 

 “It’s deep and beautiful, Lizzie. I’ve never had romantic poems written for me before. You’re so sweet. Thank you.” Red said. 

 Lizzie gave him a happy smile. 

 “You’re welcome.” She said proudly. 

 Red carefully placed the poem on his coffee table and Lizzie placed her cherished book there, too. They looked at each other and she moved closer to him; she leaned closer so that their lips almost touched. She gently put her lips against his, and he caressed her cheek while he kissed her. They kissed slowly and passionately until they were both extremely aroused. Liz touched Raymond’s thigh and slid her hand up to the hard bulge in his trousers. She whimpered quietly in excitement as she began craving him badly. 

 “Raymond…can we go in the bedroom?” Liz asked softly. 

 “Yes.” Red said quietly. 

 They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment, then Liz eagerly stood up; Raymond held her hand and walked with her into his bedroom. She quickly took her sweater off and she was quivering all over, but only from nervousness. The heating was perfect in the bedroom. Red adoringly watched Lizzie as they both undressed; when she was naked, she blushed lightly. He pulled his boxer briefs down and took them off, then he looked at her. She made a tiny “mmm” sound in her excitement, then she stepped closer and put her hands on his chest. Liz was thrilled to feel Raymond’s bare chest again. They hadn’t had any more intimacy than some kissing, hand-holding and touching since the night of the semi-formal dance. It felt new all over again, and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Red held Lizzie’s waist, then he reached down and grasped her butt to pull her closer. She giggled in surprise, then she moaned softly as his erection touched her abdomen. 

 Liz reached between their bodies and grasped Raymond’s erection, revelling in the feel of it. They both breathed heavier as she stroked him, and she became even wetter as she enjoyed how warm and silky smooth he was. Liz didn’t want to part from Raymond, but she wanted to get started, so she crawled onto the bed. She lay back and opened her legs. Red was rock hard as he lustfully studied Lizzie; she was gorgeous, and eagerly waiting for him with her legs spread. He got on the bed and hovered overtop of her. He kissed her lips, cheek, earlobe, neck, and breasts. 

 “Mm…Lizzie, you’re delicious.” Red rumbled. 

 Lizzie giggled softly and then her tummy tensed under his fingertips; she was ticklish, which made her even more edible. Red bent down and kissed her tummy, and she hummed softly in pleasure. He ran his hands over her hips and then he massaged the creases of her thighs, with his thumbs tantalizingly close to her intimate flesh. She squirmed and sighed quietly. Liz was so wet, it astonished her, and she was becoming impatient. 

 “I’ve been on the pill religiously for a few months now, so you don’t have to use a condom.” Liz said. 

 He smirked slightly at her not-so-subtle hint to get a move on. 

 “…Alright, sweetheart.” Red said soothingly. 

 Red hovered overtop of Lizzie again, looking into her eyes. She looked lustful and excited. Liz felt Raymond’s length lightly running along her moist folds, and she closed her eyes and sighed in pleasure. He reached down and then she felt the warm, rounded, perfectly firm yet cushiony head of his cock rubbing against her clit. As he continued for several moments, she felt them slipping against each other. His tip was wet and it felt amazing. 

 “Oh god…” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz never felt that before, since they’d used condoms. Raymond slid down to her inner lips, then he slipped between them. Their fluids mixed to create the perfect lubricant; she’d never felt anything so heavenly. She breathed harder.

 “Are you sure you want to go all the way?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yes, Raymond.” Liz said earnestly. 

 “…Just tell me if you want to stop, okay, baby?” He said gently. 

 “Okay.” She said softly. 

 Red kissed Lizzie for a few moments, then he very gently nudged her opening. He kept nudging her to make sure he was coated with her wetness, and to get her used to the slight pressure. Liz kept tensing up, but she was able to get herself to relax, with some effort. She’d been practicing with her fingers, so she knew how to relax her muscles down there. She relaxed them now, as Raymond pressed forward. He was able to slide in a little bit. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie…” Red breathed; he was enraptured as he squeezed into her tight opening. 

 She moaned softly and relaxed again, so he went a bit further. Red paused and kissed Lizzie, then she grasped his shoulders and whimpered. She moved downwards slightly, trying to push herself onto him, so he went deeper. Liz breathed heavier and felt very full inside already, but it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would. Raymond slowly pulled back and then nudged forward again; he continued doing this, going a little deeper each time until it felt like he was in as far as he could go. Liz was relieved and thrilled that she was having sex with Raymond. She could hardly believe it. Red was pleased and amused with Lizzie’s response as he paused and studied her face. She was flushed and her expression was one of pleasant surprise, like she realized he was in all the way. He kissed her again, then he slowly pulled back. Liz was intrigued by the unfamiliar sensation, and when Raymond gently pushed in again, she tensed up. 

 “Is this okay, baby?” Red asked quietly. 

 “Yeah. Keep going.” Liz purred. 

 Red moaned breathily as he began slowly moving in and out. Liz felt like she wouldn’t be able to orgasm from the strange sensation of Raymond filling her up and sliding against her walls. After a while, however, as they became slippery together and she relaxed more, she started getting a lot of pleasure. She thought she might actually reach a climax. 

 “Mmm…Raymond…it feels good…” Liz said breathily. 

 Red was thrilled beyond belief; he thrust faster, still being gentle, and Lizzie mewled softly. Her knees came up higher at his sides and she tightly grasped his shoulders. She was breathing faster and heavier. Red was determined to make Lizzie come her first time; he wanted it to be extra special and pleasurable. He put more of his weight on her and adjusted his angle so that he was stimulating her clit as he thrust into her. 

 “Oh!” Liz mewled. 

 Liz was surprised to feel a surge of pleasure; Raymond thrust faster and they were so wet, he was gliding in and out. She relaxed more and enjoyed the slippery sensation, not to mention the pressure on her clit from his lower body. 

 “I’m…close…” Liz said breathlessly. 

 “Mm…I’ll keep going, baby.” Red said intensely. 

 It was difficult for him to hold off much longer, but he focused on pleasuring Lizzie. He gave her gentle, quick thrusts and pressed his lower body onto hers. He went in at a slightly upward angle, and Lizzie became breathless. She trembled, whimpered and took some gasping breaths. Liz was almost there; her climax was just out of reach. She felt Raymond move faster and she heard him breathing harder; she excitedly anticipated him coming. Suddenly, she tensed up, moaned intensely and held him tightly as the waves of ecstasy coursed through her. It was the deepest, most satisfying orgasm she'd ever had. Red felt Lizzie’s vice grip on him, from her fingers and thighs to her silky walls clamping down on his cock. She was so tight, she tugged at him and prevented him from thrusting deeper. He immediately started coming. He groaned breathily and began spurting powerfully into Lizzie. Liz ran her hands over Raymond’s back and she moaned quietly in gratification. She was thrilled that he was coming inside her for the first time. She couldn’t feel it at first, but when he moved slightly inside her, it felt extra slippery. Raymond nuzzled into her neck and kissed her, then he caught his breath. He lifted up to look at her. 

 “Are you alright, sweetheart?” Red asked softly. 

 “ _God_ yes.” Liz said, feeling awestruck. 

 Red chuckled slightly. 

 “Good.” He said lovingly, then he kissed her several times. 

 Liz felt Raymond very gently withdraw from her and the feeling of him warmly slipping out of her was a new and pleasant experience. 

 “Ooh, that kinda tickled.” She said. 

 Red smiled, then he got comfy beside her and caressed her cheek. 

 “I hope I lived up to your expectations.” He said lightheartedly. 

 “You went  _way_ past my expectations, Raymond. I didn’t think I would have an orgasm this time. When we started, honestly, I wasn’t sure what all the fuss was about.” Liz said. 

 Red laughed heartily. 

 “But after a while, it felt really good…I wanna do it again soon.” She purred. 

 “I’m glad. Just give me some time to recover.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz felt a warm gush come out of her, and she blushed.

 “Okay. Um…Raymond? It just came out.” She said embarrassedly.

 Red was puzzled for a moment, then he realized what she was talking about. 

 “Oh, It’s okay, that’s normal.” He said. 

 “But…I stained your sheets. Sorry.” She said, looking down at the wet spot where she’d released his semen; there was also a slight blood stain. 

 “It’s okay, baby, just relax. Come here.” He said, holding his arm out. 

 Liz moved closer and snuggled up to Raymond. She felt so happy, warm, safe and loved, she relaxed and melted into the bed. She was on cloud nine; she’d just had sex for the first time, with her true love. Liz felt like she was a woman now instead of a teenage girl. She began smiling uncontrollably, then she giggled. Red was amused when he heard a cute little giggle from Lizzie. He looked at her. 

 “What’s so funny?” Red asked affectionately. 

 “I’m just happy. I’m…in love with you.” Liz said. 

 Red was stunned for a moment. 

 “I love you, Lizzie. Very much. Down the road…you might…feel differently, and perhaps meet someone else…” He said. 

 “No. I love you so much, I’ll never want to be with anyone else.” She said plainly. 

 Red realized that Lizzie was completely attached to him now, and she was more determined than ever to be with him. A smile tugged at his lips; she always was a stubborn girl. He was stuck with her, and he loved it. 

 “Alright, sweetheart.” Red said softly. 

 Liz hugged Raymond tightly and he held her close; she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Red cuddled Lizzie and reflected on their relationship, their past and their future. She had her whole life ahead of her, yet she wanted to bring him along with her. Since money was no object to him, he could travel around with her and help her with college costs and things. He wondered about whether Sam would find out or not, and when he would have to face up to him. Red always felt connected to Lizzie, and she resided in his heart ever since the night of the fire. He always wanted to see her and be around her again. He never expected it to be in a romantic or sexual way, but this felt so good and right. Perhaps, like in Lizzie’s poems, they really were soulmates. He realized she’d dozed off, so he smiled and closed his eyes. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	7. Coming Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Feels tag could be applied to this chapter.

 In the morning, Liz woke up and everything rushed back to her; she was in Raymond’s bed and they’d had sex last night! She nearly squealed. She looked over at him, and he was still asleep. Liz began smiling and she lovingly surveyed him. She moved closer and lightly put her hand on his chest; she ran it down over his abs, and he woke up.

 “Oh, hello Lizzie…” Red said suavely. 

 She giggled and naughtily put her hand under the sheet. 

 “Hi, Raymond.” Liz purred as she grasped his member. 

 “I’m getting the impression you want something.” He said, smirking. 

 “Yeah.” She said, grinning. 

 Liz felt somewhat sore from last night, but she was so excited about their new sex life, she wanted to do it again. Raymond was becoming hard in her hand as she stroked him, and it made her extremely aroused. 

 “Does that feel good?” She asked softly. 

 “Ohh yes, baby.” He said breathily. 

 Red felt Lizzie intuitively doing what felt good; she was mimicking the tight but gentle movements of when they had sex. She pulled the sheet down so she could see his erection. She blushed lightly and lustfully gazed at his cock. 

 “Can we do it again?” Liz asked. 

 “If you’re ready…yes.” Red said, lost to temptation as she gently squeezed her hand over his tip. 

 “I’m ready.” She said lustfully. 

 “…Let me just get the lubricant.” He said.

 Lizzie continued pleasuring him, so he very regretfully stopped her. 

 “Sweetheart…you’re driving me crazy.” He said. 

 She giggled delightedly. He reached into the bedside drawer and got the lube to make things more comfortable for Lizzie. He put some in his hand, then he spread it over his length. Liz felt a rush of arousal in her lower abdomen as she saw Raymond’s cock glisten from the lubricant and watched him stroke himself to apply it. 

 “May I put some on you, Lizzie?” Red asked softly. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said. 

 She lay back and opened her legs for him. She felt Raymond’s slippery fingers gently rub her clit, then her inner lips and opening. Liz breathed heavier and squirmed slightly in pleasure. 

 “Mm. You like that?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Yes.” Liz breathed. 

 Red happily rubbed Lizzie again, giving her more pleasure; she moaned quietly. He got on top of her and guided his tip up and down against her clit. She trembled and moaned again. Liz was surprised when she was on the verge of orgasming already. She breathed rapidly and tensed up. She whimpered intensely and she suddenly climaxed. Red sighed in pleasure and gratification as he watched Lizzie writhe in pleasure beneath him. He became so horny, he put his tip against her opening, eagerly waiting to enter her. When she relaxed, she reached down and pulled him closer, indicating she was ready. Red very gently pushed forward, but because of the lube, he slipped inside her some of the way. Lizzie gasped and looked surprised. 

 “You okay, baby?” Red asked. 

 “Yeah, it feels…oh my god…” Liz said weakly in pleasure. 

 “Mmm.” He moaned in response. 

 Red began giving Lizzie shallow thrusts, gradually going a bit further. They were slipping against each other, and it was exquisite. He didn’t think he would last very long this time. Lizzie’s tight, slick opening was pumping his cock. 

 “…Fuck…Lizzie…you feel so good.” Red said intensely. 

 Liz was thrilled. She ran her hands over Raymond’s back and wrapped her legs around him. He thrust deeper in this position, and she tensed up a bit, but then she relaxed her muscles and it felt amazing. She mewled softly and tried to meet his thrusts. This spurred him on further; he went faster and more shallow. She felt him rub an extra sensitive spot inside her. Her legs shook involuntarily. Red realized he was rubbing Lizzie’s g-spot, which she’d never experienced before. He was honoured to be the one to introduce her to it. She took panting, gasping breaths and she trembled all over. 

 “Is that good?” Red asked lustfully. 

 “Mm! Yes!” Liz mewled weakly. 

 The sensation she was getting was fleeting and elusive; she wished it were constant, but if Raymond kept going, she would orgasm from it. She felt him thrust faster, still being gentle and not going too deep. She’d never felt anything like this before, and it was mind-blowing. 

 “Oh god…Raymond…!” Liz breathed. 

 Liz couldn’t get enough of this feeling; she craved it and clawed Raymond’s back to get it. 

 “Keep going…” She begged. 

 Red rumbled approvingly and continued his efforts; Lizzie was tensing up, quivering, and whimpering. Her slippery walls were hugging and squeezing his cock. It was difficult to hold off, but several moments later, Lizzie cried out with her orgasm. Red felt her tighten on him and he groaned as he came. He spurted inside her repeatedly. Liz was nearly seeing stars as she rode the waves of intense pleasure. Her orgasm was lasting a long time; she felt herself clamping down on Raymond’s erection, over and over again. He moved slightly in and out, causing a warm, thickly lubricated feeling, and she could tell he came a lot. She was immensely gratified. They both relaxed and Red kissed Lizzie on the cheek and then lips. 

 “Did you like that, baby?” Red asked, amused by her awestruck expression. 

 Liz was speechless for a few moments. 

 “Yes! It was…I don’t even know.” Liz said, dumbfounded. 

 Red chuckled quietly and kissed her again. 

 “That…was your g-spot…” He said softly, nuzzling into her neck. 

 “Wow.” She said. 

 Liz had read about it in a magazine before, but she had no idea what they were talking about. Now she did. Raymond’s skilled, slippery, shallow thrusting had rubbed it perfectly, and it gave her an even more intense orgasm than last night. 

 “You’re amazing.” Liz purred. 

 “Thank you. So are you.” Red said. 

 Liz wished she could stay attached to Raymond indefinitely; when he went to get off her, she held him tightly. He chuckled. 

 “Lizzie. We have to have breakfast and get ready.” He said. 

 “Hm. But this feels so good.” She said. 

 “I know, sweetheart.” He said. 

 Red kept smiling as Lizzie clung to him; he nuzzled into her neck again and kissed her. He moved slightly inside her, and she made a little “ooh” sound. He smirked and looked at her.  

 “You’re insatiable.” Red said.

 “It’s your fault.” Liz said. 

 “You’re right. It is.” He said, smirking. 

 Liz giggled, then she released him. She felt the warm slippery sensation as he withdrew from her, and this time, there was an immediate gush from her opening. Red looked down between Lizzie’s legs and it turned him on. He effortfully brought his mind back to the task at hand, which was to tidy up and have breakfast. 

 “Come on, Lizzie, let’s have a quick shower together.” Red said. 

 “Okay.” Liz said, getting out of bed. 

 She felt squishy between her legs, which was gratifying. She joined Raymond in the bathroom and they got into the shower together. She used the peach scented stuff so that she wouldn’t smell like his lovely masculine products. One of these days, she would use his products and it wouldn’t matter if she smelled like him. Liz kept reminding herself that eventually, their relationship would no longer be wrong, and they could stop worrying about other people knowing about it. Once they rinsed off, Red turned the water off and they got out. He watched Lizzie dry off, and she was watching him, too. They smiled at each other. 

 “What would you like for breakfast?” Red asked. 

 “How about toast and coffee?” Liz said. 

 “I got you hooked on coffee, didn’t I?” He said amusedly. 

 “Yeah, pretty much. But I only have it as a treat.” She said. 

 “Alright. But you should have a clementine, too.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She agreed.

 They put housecoats on for now, with Liz wearing the fluffy one like she did before. Raymond made breakfast for them and they enjoyed it. She smiled as she peeled the clementine; she loved how caring Raymond was. He wanted her to have a balanced meal. 

 “So, what are you doing for the holidays?” Liz asked. 

 “Nothing, really. Just taking it easy.” Red said. 

 There was a pause as they stared at each other. 

 “I wish you could spend them with my dad and I.” She said. 

 “…Thank you, sweetheart, but…” He said. 

 “I know, it would be awkward and he wouldn’t approve.” She said disappointedly. 

 “Yes, unfortunately.” He said. 

 Red watched Lizzie eat the clementine, and he thought about what it would be like to have her here all the time, or be able to go to her house. It would be lovely. He wondered when they would be able to do that, if ever. Their circumstances were unusual to the say the least, especially with Sam and him going way back.

 “Um…Raymond…” Liz began. 

 “Hm?” He responded. 

 “When can I see you again?” She asked. 

 “Whenever you’re free, baby. I’ll be here. I’m not on the instant messaging stuff, but you can call me.” He said. 

 “Won’t it be harder to see each other now that you’re not teaching at the school?” She said. 

 “Not really. We won’t see each other in the hallways or in class, but this way, we’ll be able to spend time together here and out on…dates. Well, discreet dates.” He said. 

 “Okay. I just…want to be with you all the time.” She said. 

 “…Same here.” He said. 

 They went silent and felt a bit sad as the reality set in. Despite growing closer, their relationship was still forbidden. Getting closer only seemed to make it worse; they wanted to be together all the more now, yet they still had to hide it. They got dressed together and it was time for Liz to go home. She got bundled up in her winter gear and then she picked up the book Raymond gave her and held it tightly. They went out to his car and got in. They were still quiet as he drove, both deep in contemplation and feeling sad to be separated. Red pulled up one driveway down from Lizzie’s; it was cutting it close, but the cold and snow made him want to drop Lizzie off closer to her actual house. 

 “Thanks for everything, Raymond. I’ll be in touch soon.” Liz said, but she was very sad; she was almost going to start crying. 

 Red felt lovesick; he was already missing Lizzie. 

 “Lizzie…this is probably a _terrible_ idea, and it’s going to get ugly…but I need to come clean to your dad. Now.” Red said. 

 Liz’s jaw dropped, and she blushed at the thought of it. 

 “Sweetheart, it’s best to get it out of the way. I can’t be without you. I want you to move in with me. I know, that’s insane, but…” He said. 

 “…I want to.” She said.  

 “…Really?” He said.

 “Yes. I can’t be without you, either. I can’t even stand the thought of being apart over the holidays.” She said emotionally. 

 Red made up his mind to go for it. He drove forward and pulled into Lizzie’s driveway. They got out and she kept looking at him nervously as she unlocked her door. She opened it and they both stepped inside. Sam came out from the kitchen and he dropped the apple he was holding; it rolled along the floor as he stared at Red. 

 “Dad, don’t be mad. This is—“ Liz was saying. 

 “Red.” Sam said in a low voice. 

 Liz looked at Raymond, then back at Sam, feeling confused. 

 “Sam.” Red said in a polite but very tense tone. 

 Liz glanced at the two men again. 

 “Wait, you know each other?” She said in shock. 

 “Liz, please go to your room.” Sam said. 

 “…No, I’m staying. We need to talk about this. About him.” Liz said. 

 Sam took a deep breath and gathered his composure. 

 “Is this what I think it is? Please tell me you just dropped by to see how she’s doing.” Sam said to Red. 

 Liz was still confused. 

 “Sam…I know you won’t approve. I mean, who would approve? But…believe me when I say I want what’s best for Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Sam scoffed. 

 “You mean you want what’s best for your dick.” He said angrily. 

 “Dad!” Liz scolded him. 

 “I didn’t want you to be in on this conversation, Liz.” Sam reminded her. 

 She stubbornly stayed put. 

 “Raymond’s a good man, and he makes me happy, Dad. I’m sorry for lying and hiding it from you, but I want to be with him.” Liz said. 

 “What have you done?” Sam said disappointedly to Red. 

 Red realized he’d screwed up, but the only way was forward. 

 “Lizzie and I…are in a relationship.” Red said tactfully. 

 Sam rubbed his face with his hands. 

 “This is a nightmare.” Sam said. 

 “I know. I’m sorry.” Red said. 

 “Sorry, Dad.” Liz said, then she started crying. 

 Both men wanted to comfort her, but Red was closer, so he instinctively embraced her. Sam watched how lovingly Red held her, and how Liz relaxed in his arms, and his heart softened slightly. 

 “It’s okay, Butterball, you have nothing to apologize for.” Sam said; he was still hinting that Red had something to apologize for, but he was less angry now. 

 Red hesitantly went up the stairs with Lizzie so that she could go hug her dad. Sam looked at the book she was holding. 

 “What’s that?” Sam asked. 

 “Raymond got it for me.” Liz said, showing him. 

 Sam saw that it was an autographed book about behavioural profiling. He knew that was one of her favorite interests, and he realized that Red truly did care about her as a person, and that he’d gotten to know her. Sam hugged Liz and he stared at Red, wondering what the hell to do. 

 “Red, if you hurt her or get her knocked up and prevent her from achieving her dreams, I will hunt you down and kill you.” Sam said while still holding Liz. 

 “ _Dad_.” Liz groaned disapprovingly. 

 Red nodded. 

 “I know. I won’t do that, Sam. I know I’ve already messed up, but I love Lizzie so much, and I want to do everything I can to make her happy. I’m going to pay for her college education and a place to live, if she wants her own place. I’ll do anything.” Red said. 

 Liz gently pulled back from her dad and looked at Raymond. 

 “You don’t have to do that!” She said. 

 “I want to help you achieve your goals, and I have the means to do it.” He said. 

 Liz looked at Sam, then at Raymond, then back at Sam. 

 “This is all a bit much. Can we just…sit down and have a coffee?” Liz said, taking her scarf and hat off. 

 “You drink coffee now?” Sam said. 

 “You can blame me for that, too.” Red said wryly. 

 “I will.” Sam said, but almost in a joking way. 

 Liz was glad the tension was decreasing; this was the strangest, most awkward situation. 

 “I’ll get the coffee ready.” She offered, since the two men were still staring at each other. 

 She went over to the coffeemaker and started preparing it. She glanced back to make sure they weren’t killing each other. 

 “So…how do you know each other? And why didn’t either of you tell me?” She said. 

 Sam fielded this question. 

 “Liz…Red—Raymond—was there when your house caught fire. He rescued you…and I adopted you.” Sam said. 

 Liz just gaped at them for several moments. 

 “…Raymond, you…saved me? You knew me? Did you know you were going to be teaching at my school?” Liz asked. 

 “ _Teaching_ at the school? Jesus Christ.” Sam muttered exasperatedly. 

 Red was very uncomfortable. 

 “Uh…Yes.” He said simply. 

 Sam decided not to expose Liz to any more stress by telling her that Red was in fact a criminal, not a teacher. 

 “Why didn’t you tell me??” Liz asked. 

 “I…just planned on seeing you…I wanted to see you and check on how you were doing. I wanted to get to know you. I never expected this kind of…relationship with you. It was too late at that point. I didn’t want to lose you because I’d withheld the truth.” Red said. 

 “Withheld the truth…? You always were a smooth talker, Red.” Sam said. 

 “You wouldn’t have lost me. You won’t lose me now. Dad, please try to get along with Raymond. I love you both.” Liz said, trying to put an end to this situation. 

 She turned around and finished preparing the coffeemaker, then she turned it on. She went and sat at the table, and she stared expectantly at Raymond and her dad until they finally sat down with her. 

 “How long has this been going on?” Sam asked. 

 “A while.” Liz said. 

 “…Did you really stay over at Jen’s after the semi-formal, or…?” Sam asked, although he dreaded the truth. 

 “…Can we not go there?” Liz said. 

 “Oh god.” Sam said, shaking his head. 

 “Dad, I’m sorry for lying. I had to lie, because Raymond and I aren’t allowed to see each other. I love him, and I can’t just wait a few years for it to be allowed.” Liz said. 

 Sam leaned back in his chair. 

 “You two just aged me about twenty years.” He said tiredly. 

 Red smirked slightly, then the three sat quietly until the coffeemaker beeped. Liz went and poured the coffee, then she delivered everything to the table. They silently made their coffees and sipped them. Liz turned to Sam. 

 “Daddy? I’d like to let Raymond help me with college…and I’d like to live with him when I go.” Liz said. 

 Sam decided to just go along with it. If Liz ended up unhappy, she could always come back home and he could always go kick Red’s ass. 

 “…Okay, Butterball.” Sam said. 

 “Really?!” Liz said. 

 “Yes.” He said. 

 Red was floored; he stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the moment. They all sipped their coffee again. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	8. Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of tooth-rotting fluff in this chapter.

 Liz was pleased that she, her dad and Raymond managed to discuss a few things and spend time together. It was now evening, and Liz didn’t want to be apart from Raymond, but she wasn’t sure how to broach the subject.

 “Um…Dad…do you think, maybe…” Liz began. 

 “…You want him to stay, don’t you.” Sam said. 

 “Yeah.” She admitted. 

 Red felt uncomfortable, but he wanted to be wherever Lizzie was. Sam sighed. 

 “He can stay, I suppose.” Sam said. 

 Red was shocked. 

 “Thanks, Daddy!” Liz said. 

 “I spoil you.” Sam said. 

 “Yeah, but I love you.” She said cutely. 

 “Love you too, sweetie.” He said. 

 Later on, at about 10:30, Liz got ready for bed, then she hovered shyly around Raymond, wanting him to join her in her bedroom. Red was embarrassed, and Sam wanted to ask Red what the hell he was thinking. 

 “Uh…Lizzie, you go ahead and get cozy…your dad and I are going to talk for a little while.” Red said. 

 “Oh.” Liz said disappointedly; she felt like she was being sent to bed while the grown-ups conversed. 

 “I’ll join you shortly…” He added. 

 Sam glared at him. 

 “Okay, Raymond. Night, Dad.” Liz said, then she went down the hall to her bedroom. 

 Sam glanced at Liz’s door and she’d closed it; he leaned in towards Red. 

 “What in the name of Christ were you thinking? Actually, I can guess what you were thinking. But really, Red?! _Lizzie_?!” Sam said quietly.

 Red sighed. 

 “I’m sorry. I know it’s…wrong, and crazy. But she’s such a precious, bright, beautiful young woman. I fell for her. You know how special she is.” Red said. 

 “I do. And that’s why I don’t want you to fuck it up. She’s gonna go far, and she deserves to go far. I don’t want your selfishness to bring her down.” Sam said. 

 “It won’t. I would never let that happen.” Red said earnestly. 

 “You already did. You seduced her into having an illegal and inappropriate relationship with a so-called teacher.” Sam said. 

 Red looked down at the floor. 

 “…Perhaps, but…I didn’t exactly seduce her.” Red said. 

 “Sure you did. You always seduce women. Why should Lizzie be any different?” Sam said bitterly. 

 “Lizzie _is_ different. She’s…I don’t know. I’ve never felt this way before. And besides, she seduced me.” Red said. 

 Sam scoffed. 

 “You should have resisted, and kept it in your pants.” Sam said. 

 “Yes, and I did for a while…but…then we started a relationship. She’s happy, Sam, and I’m happy, and I know that I can do what it takes to keep her happy. Other than the…legality issue, what’s so wrong with that?” Red said. 

 Sam considered it for several moments. 

 “Well, for one thing, it’s weird. You save her when she’s four, and then just thirteen years later, you decide she’s your soulmate. _Another_ thing is that your entire life is a lie.” Sam said. 

 “I’m okay with being weird. She’s a young woman now, she’s no longer a child—don’t give me that look, I’m perfectly aware of what the law says. And as for my life, as I’ve said before, I can make her happy, regardless of my past or how I made my money.” Red said. 

 Sam felt like Red made a persuasive argument; he could always talk himself out of trouble. He studied Red and he realized that Lizzie could do worse. Red was obsessively devoted to her and he would try his best to make her happy; he’d fiercely protect her and give her everything she wanted and needed. 

 “…Fine. But I hope you’re not expecting to stay in her room.” Sam said. 

 “…Well…no, I guess not…” Red said. 

 Lizzie appeared from the hallway looking tired. 

 “Raymond, are you coming to bed?” She asked. 

 Sam and Red looked at each other awkwardly. 

 “Uh…sure, sweetheart…” Red said, looking at Sam to gauge his response. 

 Sam rolled his eyes slightly, but then he nodded at Red. 

 “You’re lucky I have ear plugs. And a forgiving nature.” Sam muttered to Red. 

 Red felt embarrassed again, but he got up and joined Lizzie; she took his hand and walked with him into her bedroom. She closed the door. Sam shook his head and decided to sleep right there on the couch. The further away from her bedroom, the better. 

 Red adoringly studied Lizzie in her cute nightshirt with a literal bookworm on the front; she got comfy in bed again while he undressed down to his undershirt and boxers. It was a double bed, so they had enough room, but it felt ridiculously small compared to his king sized bed at the condo. Red got in and under the blankets, then he turned the lamp off. He felt Lizzie snuggle up to him and rest her head on his shoulder. Liz sighed contentedly as she was held by Raymond. The stressful, tiring day had taken its toll and she was exhausted. She soon fell asleep. Red was awake for awhile, lost in thought, but he eventually dozed off. 

 In the morning, Red woke up and he realized he was in Lizzie’s bed at her and Sam’s house. It was a bizarre realization, but he was happy to be with her. He hoped he would wake up beside her every morning from then on. He looked over at her; she was still asleep, sprawled on her back, with a few tendrils of hair across her face. Red very gently moved the hair off her face. She hummed softly in response. She then breathed in and did a big stretch as she woke up. Liz opened her eyes and saw Raymond watching her and smiling at her. She smiled happily at him in return. Raymond put his hand on her cheek, then he ran his hand down between her breasts; she sighed softly and smiled, so he caressed one breast and then the other. She gently moved the blankets down and lifted up her nightshirt. Red noticed that Lizzie wasn’t wearing any panties; she opened her legs, giving him a big hint. He rubbed her abdomen and slowly travelled down to cup her sensitive flesh. He pressed lightly and she whimpered very quietly. Red moved his fingers in circles on Lizzie’s clit until she was breathing heavily and squirming. He moved down to her inner lips and delicately slipped between them to tease her opening. Liz felt Raymond’s finger lightly nudging and stroking her opening without entering her. 

 “Raymond…” Liz moaned softly. 

 “Shh baby…” Red said soothingly. 

 He got on top of her and pulled his boxers down. Liz was thrilled. She felt Raymond’s tip nudge her, and she breathed shakily in excitement. He kept nudging her, coating himself in her wetness. 

 “Do you want this, baby?” Red said very quietly. 

 “Yes.” Liz whispered. 

 Liz breathed heavier as Raymond gently pushed against her opening until he slid inside. She whimpered quietly, and she blushed as he lovingly studied her face. Red loved watching Lizzie respond to him; she flushed and her initial nervousness was quickly replaced by pleasure and lust. She closed her eyes and mewled softly as he gave her gentle thrusts to make her wetter. The sweet little sounds she made drove him crazy. Out of the corner of his eye, Red spotted a plush bunny, and he felt guilty. He was reminded of the fact that he was in a teenage girl’s bedroom, and he was having sex with her. He was also reminded of taking her out of the burning house as she held that singed bunny. Red became distracted and started losing his erection. 

 “Raymond, just look at me…please don’t stop…” Liz said, noticing his preoccupation. 

 Red gazed at Lizzie and heard her breathing heavily; he brought his attention back to her and got harder as he thrust into her. 

 “Mmm yeah…fuck me…” Liz moaned breathily. 

 Red was then reminded of how she was a horny young woman, craving satisfaction. He became rock hard and thrust faster. 

 “Ohh, Lizzie…” Red rumbled. 

 Her bed creaked slightly, so he went more gently again; they should really just stay at his condo from now on. Lizzie brought her knees up and she reached down to claw at the top of his butt cheeks. He thrust harder and faster again, and the bed creaked. Red ignored it and drove into Lizzie. 

 “Oh... _yes_...” Liz mewled quietly. 

 Liz felt intense pleasure as Raymond slipped in and out, rubbing her g-spot. She trembled all over and grasped his shoulders. She panted and then she suddenly tensed up as she reached her orgasm. She lifted up and put her mouth on Raymond’s shoulder to stifle her moan. Red heard Lizzie’s sweet, sexy sound, and he felt her hot breath on his shoulder. He felt her silky walls undulating on his cock as she orgasmed, and this pushed him over the edge. He nuzzled his face into her hair and pillow, moaning breathily as he started coming. He spurted and gushed heavily into her as the intense pleasure washed over him. Liz rubbed Raymond’s back, shoulders, and biceps as she felt him throbbing inside her. She relaxed onto her pillow and sighed in gratification. He then relaxed, too, and he lifted up to look at her. 

 “I love you, Lizzie.” Red said. 

 Liz was thrilled by his romantic proclamation. 

 “I love you too, Raymond.” Liz said, smiling and gazing adoringly at him. 

 Red kissed Lizzie slowly and gently a few times.

 “Do you think we were too loud?” Red asked. 

 “I dunno. But my dad sometimes wears earplugs to bed.” Liz said. 

 They heard dishes and pots and pans in the kitchen, so they realized Sam was already up. He wouldn’t be wearing earplugs. Red cringed slightly, and Lizzie blushed, but she smiled sweetly at him and shrugged. He gently slipped out of her. 

 “We should…probably get up…” He said. 

 “Yeah.” She said. 

 Liz reached over and grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and put them between her legs so that she didn’t make a mess on the sheets this time. She felt the warm gush go into the tissues and then she tidied herself. Red watched adoringly; there was something very gratifying about it. Lizzie put the tissues in the wastebasket. 

 “Do you wanna wear my fleece housecoat with hearts on it?” Liz asked, smirking. 

 “No, I do not.” Red said humorously. 

 She giggled delightedly. 

 “Okay. But you don’t have anything to wear.” She said. 

 “I’ll just put my clothes back on.” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said, grinning as she still imagined him wearing the fleece housecoat.

 He smirked at her and they both got out of bed. Liz threw on some pyjama pants, then she went into her en suite bathroom to go pee and wash her hands. Raymond got dressed, then he nervously looked at her for what to do next. 

 "It’s okay, Raymond. We’ll just go out there and have breakfast.” Liz said. 

 Lizzie opened the door and they went down the hall and into the kitchen. As expected, Sam’s eyes were daggers when he looked at him. Red wasn’t sure if Sam had heard them having sex, or if he just assumed they did, or if he was simply giving him dirty looks for sleeping in her room with her. Either way, it was awkward. 

 “Morning, Dad.” Liz said, breaking the ice. 

 “Morning, sweetie. …Hi Red.” Sam said. 

 “Hello Sam.” Red said.

 Things started to feel less awkward as they had breakfast together; Liz just had orange juice, since she didn’t want to have coffee every day. Sam had slept on the couch, so thankfully, he didn’t hear Red and his daughter going at it, but he suspected they had. He couldn’t believe this was happening, but he was becoming used to the situation. Sam kept reminding himself that although this was a strange relationship, they loved each other and Red would do anything for her. After breakfast, Sam studied Liz and Red carefully. He knew Liz was on the pill, since he’d taken her to the doctor for it months ago, but he was concerned about her other responsibilities. 

 “Liz, you can stay at Red’s, but I’d like you to still live here until you’re ready to go off to college. I would also like you to finish school. You’ve only got one semester to go. You need to stay focused and keep your grades up. I know, when you’re in love, you might want to just live in a daydream and ignore the rest of the world, but you need to do this for your future.” Sam said. 

 “Thanks, Dad. I will. I _want_ to go to school and then college. I’ve narrowed down my list of colleges and I’ll finish my applications. Raymond’s smart and knowledgable. He can help me with my homework. I’m sure he covered lots of different things in his education.” Liz said. 

 Sam and Red stared at each other all of a sudden. Red was lucky he was extremely smart and he _had_ learned all sorts of things in life, although not from formal education. 

 “Uh…yes.” Red said. 

 “I’m sure he’ll do his best.” Sam said. 

 Red nodded and smiled briefly. 

 “So, Daddy, can I go stay at Raymond’s for a few days? We can come here for the holidays, of course!” Liz said. 

 “…Alright, Butterball.” Sam said. 

 “Thanks!” She said happily. 

 Sam nodded, then Liz took off excitedly to go get ready. He looked at Red. 

 “She really loves you.” Sam said. 

 “I know. I really love her, too.” Red said. 

 Sam nodded again. 

 After getting ready and packing some stuff, Liz hugged her dad and left with Raymond. She’d miss Sam, and he’d miss her, but she was happy to be a bit more free. She could stay at Raymond’s for more than a night, and they didn’t have to worry whenever he brought her back home. They’d actually be able to pull into her own driveway from now on. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Back at the condo, Red changed into a comfy t-shirt and casual pants, since they were staying in and lounging around for the rest of the day. Liz checked Raymond out thoroughly, enjoying the way he looked in these different clothes. She was flipping channels and found an old holiday special that she liked. Raymond joined her on the sofa. 

 “…We don’t have to watch this.” Liz said. 

 “Yes we do. It’s fantastic.” Red said. 

 Liz giggled and moved closer to him. She rested against him and the snow began falling outside. She felt incredibly happy. 

 “Raymond?” Liz began. 

 “Yes, sweetheart?” Red said. 

 She paused, so then he looked at her. 

 “I didn’t know it was possible to love someone this much, before I met you. Or…met you again _recently_ , anyway.” She said. 

 Red’s heart swelled. 

 “I love you so much, Lizzie.” He said softly. 

 “Um…how did you rescue me?” She asked. 

 “…You were…hiding in a closet. I didn’t know you were there…but then you came out. I just rushed over to you and took your hand. You weren’t scared of me, so I picked you up and carried you out.” He said. 

 “Wow. And you took me to Sam’s?” She said. 

 “Yes. We went on a short road trip together; I drove constantly while you slept. You were so tired from the shock of everything.” He said. 

 Liz was gazing at Raymond with rapt attention; he then chuckled and his eyes glinted as he reminisced. 

 “You were so cute. When we arrived at Sam’s, you asked me if we were home now. I said yes.” He said emotionally. 

 Red suddenly pulled Lizzie into an embrace as he thought about it. 

 “I’ve missed you, sweetheart. I was so enthralled with you, I wished at the time that I could’ve raised you, but I wasn’t in a position to have a child. Sam is a good man, and I knew you’d be well cared for.” Red said as he held her. 

 He gently released her and she looked into his eyes. 

 “Thank you. And…even though I’m sure you’d be a great dad, I’m glad you didn’t raise me. Things worked out for the best.” Liz said. 

 Red smiled and nodded. 

 “You don’t have to thank me. I just did what anyone would do.” He said. 

 “Maybe. But you were the one who did it. You saved me.” She said. 

 Liz caressed Raymond’s cheek, then she kissed him. She nuzzled and kissed his neck, jaw and cheek, then his lips again. She put her hands on his chest and grasped his t-shirt as she kissed him again. 

 “Mm.” Red responded, as Lizzie was getting carried away. 

 Red felt her hands all over his chest and she breathed heavier. He was hesitant at first, as the memories of the sweet little girl were still fresh in his mind, but as she got into his lap now, he focused on the beautiful, sexual young woman she was. Lizzie began slowly dry humping him and he became very hard. 

 “Lizzie…” Red sighed in pleasure. 

 “I wanna do it again. In your big bed this time.” Liz said breathily. 

 Red smirked, then he felt her rub harder against his erection. 

 “Okay, but we’ll miss your TV show.” He said. 

 “It’s okay. They play it a million times.” She said. 

 “That’s true. Okay, let’s go.” He said. 

 Liz giggled and she got up, then she led the way into Raymond’s bedroom. They both quickly undressed and got into bed. Red grabbed the lube and lay on his back; he put some on, then he handed it to Lizzie. She put a bit on herself, then she eagerly got on top of him. Liz felt a bit nervous because the last time she attempted to be on top, she was too tense and unable to put him inside her. She leaned forward and put her hands on either side of his head. She kissed him while she rubbed her clit up and down his shaft. They slipped against each other, and she soon felt a surge of pleasure as she orgasmed. Red was thrilled Lizzie got so much pleasure from him; she whimpered quietly and remained tense for several moments, then she relaxed. She lifted up, reached down and positioned his tip at her opening. Liz moaned weakly and closed her eyes as she pushed down onto the head of Raymond’s cock. He slipped inside and she heard him moan, too. She pushed down further, gradually taking him deeper. She tried bringing herself upright. Red was enraptured by the sight and feel of Lizzie on top for the first time. She slowly rocked up and down on him, and she experimented with different angles and movements. He gently grasped her hips and guided her movements. 

 “Ohhh…Raymond…” Liz said breathily; she loved having his guidance, and he made it feel amazing. 

 Red was extremely gratified by Lizzie’s response; she clearly loved how he was moving her. She closed her eyes and breathed heavier as they moved at a steady pace together. Red was slipping in and out of her as he lustfully eyed her breasts, tummy, hips and between her legs. He looked down and watched his cock go in and out of her slick folds. He laid back again; he would orgasm if he kept watching. Liz felt Raymond buck his hips and change his angle mid-thrust; it felt exquisite, and she was getting closer to climaxing. She whimpered and panted as her pleasure spiked and her need increased. Raymond’s hard, slick cock was rubbing her walls quickly but gently, stimulating her g-spot. She watched his face; he looked lustful and deep in concentration. His hand moved from her hip. 

 “Lean back a bit, sweetheart.” Red instructed gently. 

 Liz tried leaning back, then she felt his fingers slip against her lubricated clit. Her thighs quivered and she almost saw stars. She whimpered urgently and began tensing up. He was still moving inside her while he quickly slipped up and down against her clit. 

 “Oh…god…mm!” Liz whined. 

 “Yeah, come for me, baby.” Red said intensely. 

 As if on command, Lizzie cried out loudly and tensed up strongly as she orgasmed. Liz was having a mind-blowing orgasm, which was made even better by hearing Raymond groan as he started coming. They stayed still, and she felt his cock pulsating against her walls as he emptied into her. She moved up and down on him some more, then she had another, smaller orgasm. Now completely sated, she leaned forward and kissed Raymond. They caught their breath and looked at each other. 

 “The things you do to me…” Liz said, then she trailed off in awe. 

 Red smirked. 

 “I just know what feels good.” He explained in his wisdom.

 “You sure do.” She said weakly. 

 Red chuckled, then Lizzie nuzzled into his neck and rested on him. He rubbed her back, then she lifted up again. She very gently lifted up so he slipped out of her, then she slumped down beside him on the bed. 

 “That felt soooooo good.” Liz sighed. 

 Red smiled happily and put his arm around her. 

 “How about I go make a snack for us? You can stay cozy in bed. I’ll bring it to you.” Red said. 

 “Oh my goodness. You’re really spoiling me.” She said, astonished. 

 “I know.” He said, chuckling. 

 Red got up and threw his housecoat on, then he went into the kitchen to prepare a healthy snack. Liz sighed contentedly and she stretched out in the huge bed. She could get used to this. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	9. Insatiable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this chapter is a smut fest. Just a brief snapshot of Lizzie and Red not being able to get enough of each other while staying at his condo.

 It was nighttime and Liz was cuddled up to Raymond in his bed, enjoying the warmth of his body, his lovely subtle aftershave and the feel of his strong arms around her. They were both naked, and she was dreamily running her fingers around his chest. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was. Just a few months ago, she’d had a huge crush on him, and now she was in a relationship with him, and in his bed. She giggled when she thought about Jen’s reaction if she ever found out.

 “What was that giggle for?” Red asked softly. 

 “I was just thinking about how I had the biggest crush on you—and Jen said you were hot, too…she would faint if she ever found out we were together.” Liz said. 

 “Oh. Well…she can’t find out, Lizzie. I’m sorry…” He said. 

 “I know. It’s okay. You’re my secret. Can I tell her I have a boyfriend? I won’t tell her who, obviously.” She said excitedly. 

 “Uh…” He began. 

 “I could also tell her about sex. I’d tell her to use birth control or condoms, and that it’s kinda weird and uncomfortable at first, but that it feels amazing.” She said, now rubbing his abs. 

 “Well,—“ He said. 

 “But I guess it’s only amazing because you know what to do. I probably shouldn’t tell her it’s amazing in case she hooks up with a guy from our grade like Jared or Mark and it turns out to be awful.” She said. 

 Red felt a bit sorry for the guys she was referring to, but also a bit smug. 

 “You’re a real man…” Liz purred as she reached down and began stroking him. 

 “Mm…Lizzie…” Red said. 

 “And you feel so good. You know _just_ what to do. You make me wet…” She said lustfully. 

 Red became very hard, but he was wondering if he’d be able to keep up with Lizzie if she continued at this insatiable pace. She seemed to be horny before, but now that he showed her the pleasures of sex, she couldn’t get enough. 

 “Baby…You know…we don’t have to have sex all the time. We can cuddle and kiss, and do things together.” He suggested gently. 

 “I know, but I wanna do it all the time.” She said. 

 Lizzie knelt beside him.

 “Tell me what to do.” She said. 

 “What—? _Ohh_ …” He said as she took him into her mouth. 

 Liz was curious and excited to try giving Raymond oral sex, but she wanted his guidance. She felt his hand on hers, gently guiding it up and down some of his shaft. She was glad for this instruction, because otherwise she would’ve tried to take the whole length into her mouth. Red couldn’t believe he was doing this with Lizzie, but his disbelief gave way to pure lust and pleasure. He felt her bob up and down on him. 

 “…A bit slower, sweetheart…oh god…yes…” Red said breathily. 

 Liz was so aroused, she felt herself getting extremely wet. She whimpered excitedly as she found the perfect rhythm for Raymond. She followed this rhythm and he let go of her hand, so she knew she was doing it right. 

 “Ohhh Lizzie…” Red sighed in pleasure. 

 This was more positive reinforcement for Liz; she kept going, then she experimented by tightening her lips around him. Raymond breathed heavier and squirmed slightly. She tried going tightly over the head of his cock, and he moaned. Red was in ecstasy. Lizzie was intuitive and instinctive, following his body language and doing what she thought would feel good. It was exquisite. He felt her gently suck him. 

 “Fuck…” Red breathed. 

 Liz stopped and looked up at Raymond’s face. 

 “Is that okay?” Liz asked, blushing. 

 “Yes, it’s amazing.” He said. 

 Liz happily went back to pleasuring Raymond. She sucked on him and she tasted his fluid for the first time; she was immensely gratified. 

 “Mm.” Liz whimpered. 

 Red was driven crazy as Lizzie’s tongue swiped over his tip, lapping his precum. He heard her moan quietly, then she resumed moving up and down. 

 “…Faster, baby…that’s it…” Red gently instructed. 

 Liz enthusiastically kept up the quick pace and she tightened her lips. She heard Raymond breathing heavily and she felt his fingers gently go into her hair. 

 “…I’m going to come…” Red said intensely. 

 “Mm!” Liz responded excitedly. 

 Liz continued her efforts and several moments later, Raymond tensed up and moaned breathily. His cock throbbed against her lips and his warm semen gushed into her mouth in spurts. She was pleasantly surprised and extremely aroused; she almost came with him. Red felt wave after wave of pleasure as he came in Lizzie’s mouth, then he sighed heavily and relaxed. Liz swallowed the last of Raymond’s semen, then she gently released him and looked up at his face. He looked very satisfied, which delighted her. 

 “Wow, Lizzie…” Red said weakly. 

 Liz giggled. 

 “That was so sexy.” Liz purred. 

 Red could tell Lizzie was horny, and he very much wanted to satisfy her. 

 “May I return the favor?” Red asked. 

 “Yes!” Liz breathed. 

 She lay on her back and eagerly opened her legs for him. Red moved down and put his face between Lizzie’s legs; he gently latched onto her delicate, wet flesh. She squirmed and moaned. He almost became hard again from the taste of her. She was so aroused, her fluid gushed onto his tongue as he nudged into her opening. Red moaned lustfully, then he lightly flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue. Lizzie mewled softly and writhed in pleasure; her hand went through his hair and encouraged him to keep going. 

 “Oh _yeah_ …Raymond…” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz felt the pleasure rapidly increasing as Raymond rubbed her clit with his tongue. Her thighs trembled and she grasped the sheet with one hand, while she gently messed up his hair with her other hand. Red felt Lizzie’s legs shake as she began to tense up. She whimpered and gasped for breath. He kind of wanted to make this experience last longer, but he couldn’t resist bringing her to her orgasm. He tilted his head off to the side and quickly went back and forth on her hard clit. Lizzie’s thighs almost closed on him, and she squirmed as she orgasmed. She quickly became too sensitive, and she pulled back, so he released her. 

 “Oh. My. God.” Liz said in satisfaction. 

 “I’m glad you liked that. I liked it, too. You are…delectable.” Red said flirtatiously. 

 Liz smiled and blushed lightly. 

 “Thanks. You are too.” She said softly. 

 “Thanks.” He said. 

 Red pulled Lizzie closer and kissed her neck while he gently fondled her breasts. Her nipples became hard, and she breathed heavier. She caressed his bicep, then she guided his hand down between her legs, where she was still wet. Red cupped Lizzie’s soft, wet flesh and she mewled very quietly. 

 “You want more, baby?” Red asked seductively. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said. 

 Red was thrilled Lizzie was getting so much pleasure. He lightly nudged her opening with his fingertip, and she moved her hips, trying to push down on it. He slowly pressed into her and slid his finger inside. She was wet and relaxed, so he began moving it in and out. Liz was in bliss while Raymond pleasured her; she wished they could just do this all night. She felt him gently wriggle his finger up and down inside her, and she started to head towards another climax. 

 “Does that feel good, sweetheart?” Red asked softly. 

 “Mmm yes. Please keep going.” Liz said. 

 “I’ll keep going, baby. I’ll make you come again. Ohhh you’re so wet…” He said breathily. 

 “Yes.” She breathed. 

 Red slid his finger in and out, feeling how gloriously wet she was, then he wriggled it again, softly pressing her g-spot. Lizzie writhed and closed her eyes; she turned her face towards him and sought his mouth. He gave her a heated kiss, with his tongue erotically slipping in and out of her mouth. Liz felt Raymond’s talented tongue turning her on, along with his finger. She never knew pleasure like this existed before Raymond gave it to her. She moved her hips rhythmically, so his finger thrust at that pace with her. When he wriggled his finger again, she moaned and reached her orgasm. Red revelled in the sexual moan Lizzie made, as well as the feel of her silky walls clamping down on his finger. After several moments, she relaxed and put her hand on his cheek as they kissed. He felt her opening still tensing on his finger every now and then. 

 “My beautiful Lizzie…” Red said adoringly. 

 Red nuzzled her throat and placed soft kisses on her neck, then he slowly withdrew his finger from her. Lizzie smiled lovingly at him in complete satisfaction. 

 “I can’t believe how good everything feels when you touch me, and when we have sex. I had no idea. I’ve been ready for a while now…but I wasn’t interested in any guys my age. I just instantly fell for you, and I knew I wanted you to be my first.” Liz said as they cuddled. 

 Red was extremely flattered; he wondered if she chose him because of that vague sense of familiarity she had when they met. 

 “You’re so hot…” She said. 

 Red supposed it wasn’t the familiarity. 

 “And then you were so nice, smart and fascinating. And such a good teacher. I used to picture you naked and fantasize about having sex with you. I’d touch myself…and put my fingers inside…” She said. 

 Red was aroused as he listened to Lizzie. The effect they had on each other was remarkable. 

 “Did it feel good?” Red asked lustfully. 

 “Yeah, even just in my mind, you gave me amazing orgasms.” She said, then she giggled. 

 “Hm.” He responded, intrigued. 

 “And by the way, you’re better in real life. _Way_ better than in my fantasies. And your body…mmm…” She purred. 

 “Really?” He said interestedly. 

 “Yes. And your penis is perfect.” She said lustfully. 

 “ _Oh_. Thank you.” He said in surprise, then he chuckled. 

 Liz was a little embarrassed, but she wanted him to know that. 

 “Raymond?” Liz said. 

 “Hm?” Red responded. 

 “Do you like my body?” She asked curiously. 

 “I _love_ , and _adore_ your body, Lizzie, as well as your wonderful mind and personality. You’re a beautiful young woman.” He said emphatically. 

 “Thank you!” She said happily. 

 “You have stunning blue eyes, and a gorgeous face…your breasts are fantastic…you have the cutest tummy…and lovely legs. Oh and your butt is exquisite. And this…right here…is heavenly.” He said, gently caressing her delicate folds. 

 Liz smiled, and she giggled slightly. 

 “You’re also extremely smart, interesting, passionate, caring and sweet.” He said, rubbing her inner thigh. 

 “Thanks, Raymond.” She said softly. 

 Red kissed Lizzie on the cheek, then he put his arm around her waist. 

 “Sweetheart, we should get some sleep now. If we keep talking about this, I’ll be turned on all over again.” He said. 

 “Really?” She said eagerly. 

 Red smirked at Lizzie as she considered continuing the sexy conversation.

 “Naughty girl. Go to sleep.” He said playfully. 

 “Okay. Night, Raymond.” She said. 

 “Goodnight, baby.” He said. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	10. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter than 9, which was just a quick smut fest to update the story. :)

 Liz was extremely happy in her relationship with Raymond. They had a cozy, peaceful holiday break and spent Christmas with Sam. They exchanged gifts; Raymond’s gift to Sam was paying off his mortgage and car payments. Sam had been shocked and indignant about it, but Raymond explained that he owed him. It was now time to start the new semester, and Liz was getting ready for school. She was at home with her dad, but then Raymond would pick her up after school. She looked in the mirror and put her new, special necklace on. It had a very fine chain and a tiny rose gold heart with a diamond in it. She smiled as she recalled Raymond giving it to her and putting it on for her.

 “Okay, I’m off to school, Dad!” Liz said excitedly. 

 “Okay, have a good day, sweetie.” Sam said, hugging her. 

 “You too!” She said. 

 Liz went and caught the bus. During her first class, she kept toying with her necklace. Jen was sitting next to her, and she noticed the new item.

 “That’s pretty. Did your dad give that to you for Christmas?” Jen asked quietly. 

 Liz grinned.

 “No, it’s from my boyfriend.” She said ecstatically. 

 Jen gasped and looked excited. 

 “I didn’t know you started seeing someone. Who?!” She said. 

 “…You wouldn’t know him.” Liz said. 

 Jen was severely disappointed she wasn’t getting the details. 

 “What’s his name? Does he go to a different school?” Jen said. 

 The teacher noticed their whispering, and she interrupted. 

 “Ladies, we’re supposed to be doing functions, remember?” Mrs. Milner said. 

 Liz was glad she got a break from Jen’s interrogation. 

 Later on, however, at lunchtime, Jen picked up where they left off. 

 “So? What’s your boyfriend’s name?” Jen asked. 

 “…His nickname is Red.” Liz said, smiling. 

 “Interesting. Why is that his nickname?” Jen said. 

 Liz couldn’t divulge that, so she just shrugged. 

 “Where does he go to school? How old is he?” Jen asked. 

 “He’s…not in school…” Liz said. 

 Jen gasped again. 

 “He’s older?! Either that, or he’s a bad boy who doesn’t go to school. That fits…he’s even got a street name.” Jen said. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “He’s older.” She said. 

 “Does he go to college?” Jen asked. 

 “Jen, really. Enough with the questions.” Liz said; she was regretting her decision to mention that she had a boyfriend. 

 “Okay. But…have you two had sex?!” Jen whispered in a gossipy fashion. 

 Liz blushed, but she nodded. 

 “Oh my god. How was it? That was your first time, right?” Jen said curiously. 

 “Yeah. I was nervous, and it kinda hurt, but…it was wonderful. He was so sweet…I ended up…um…it felt really good.” Liz said, then she embarrassedly glanced around to make sure no one overheard their conversation. 

 “Wow. That’s awesome. I bet he’s a real hottie.” Jen said, based on her friend’s lovestruck expression, and the apparently amazing sex. 

 “He is.” Liz said dreamily. 

 “You’re so lucky.” Jen said. 

 Liz giggled and nodded. 

 “I know.” She said. 

 They finished their lunch and went off to classes. As school hours drew to an end, Red pulled up on the quiet avenue running behind the school and he waited for Lizzie. He couldn’t show his face there, picking her up in the parking lot, obviously. Once again, he was questioning his decision to turn up in her life as a teacher; but everything had worked out beautifully. He was in her life and they loved each other. Red smiled as he watched Lizzie approach his car; she looked happy. She got into the passenger seat and sighed gratefully at the heating. 

 “Hi Raymond!” Liz said cheerfully. 

 “Hi Lizzie.” Red said, then he leaned over and kissed her. 

 Their kiss ended up lasting several long moments, then Red kissed her on the nose. 

 “Your nose is cold.” He said, chuckling. 

 “I know! It’s freezing out. Thanks for coming to get me.” She said. 

 “No problem, sweetheart.” He said as he began driving. 

 Liz was still smiling as she gazed at Raymond. 

 “So, how was your first day back to school?” Red asked, then he felt like a pervert once again. 

 “Good. Um…I told Jen I have a boyfriend. I told her my boyfriend got me this necklace, and that we’ve had sex…I gave her the nickname ‘Red’. I hope that’s okay.” Liz said. 

 “Uh…” Red said, as he processed the situation; no one at Lizzie’s school knew of his nickname, so it was okay. 

 “Yes, that’s fine. But nothing more detailed than that, okay?” He said. 

 “Okay.” She said. 

 Liz didn’t mind keeping details about Raymond a secret for now, she just wanted to share her big news with Jen. Now that Jen’s curiosity was satisfied and Liz got to brag about her amazing boyfriend, she would keep quiet. They arrived back at Raymond’s condo and went inside. They took their outerwear off and he put the kettle on for tea. Liz rummaged through her book bag and pulled out some forms. 

 “Um, Raymond, could you please help me finish my college application forms?” Liz asked as she sat at the table. 

 Red hoped they would be straightforward; he actually never filled out college application forms before. 

 “I’ll do my best.” Red said. 

 He got their tea ready and took the mugs to the table, then Lizzie showed him the forms and a few course program guides from the colleges. 

 “Alright…so…you need to put the course codes here. Where are the course codes…?” Red said, then he began flipping through a program guide. 

 He came across the course listings and program modules, so he thanked goodness. 

 “Ah, here they are, sweetheart. Which program are you applying for at this college?” He said. 

 “This one has a forensic psychology program, so I’d like that. I underlined it. It’s on the next page.” She said. 

 “Oh, good. Yes, I see it now.” He said. 

 Red adoringly watched Lizzie copy the program and course codes into the boxes. She was extra cute when she was concentrating. He sipped his tea and reminded her to take a sip before it got cold. She finished the form, so then she switched to the next one. 

 “Okay, this one is a criminology program. So I just do the same even though the codes are weird, right?” Liz said. 

 Red examined the guide. 

 “That’s correct. Each institution has their own unique codes.” Red surmised. 

 “Okay, thanks.” Liz said happily. 

 She filled out that one, and then she came to the last application. She drank the rest of her tea and then looked at Raymond. 

 “Which one are you hoping I get into? They’re all in different cities.” Liz said. 

 “Oh, that doesn’t matter to me, sweetheart. I’ll just be happy when you get accepted and start the next step towards your career. I’m very proud of you, Lizzie. I hope you know that.” Red said lovingly. 

 “Thank you. I love you, Raymond.” Liz said. 

 “I love you, too, Lizzie.” Red said, then he leaned in and they kissed softly. 

 Liz smiled and then she worked on the last application. 

 “This one is a psychology program. I could specialize after getting the degree.” She said. 

 “Hm. Which one is your favorite?” He said. 

 “The forensic psychology.” She said, smiling broadly. 

 Red smiled, too. He figured it would be. He watched Lizzie complete the form, then she organized the guides and papers and put them back in her book bag. 

 “Thanks for helping me.” Liz said. 

 “I hardly did anything, but you’re welcome.” Red said amusedly. 

 Liz giggled and kissed Raymond; she kissed him again, then again. And then she got into his lap and continued kissing him. They gently pulled apart and looked at each other and Red gently caressed Lizzie’s cheek.

 “The necklace looks lovely on you. You’re so beautiful.” Red said softly. 

 “Thank you. I love this necklace. It’s pretty, and it’s extra special because you gave it to me for Christmas.” Liz said. 

 Red noticed that Lizzie’s expression turned sad all of a sudden. 

 “What’s wrong?” He asked. 

 “You’re coming with me when I go to college, right? I can’t be without you.” She said emotionally. 

 “Of course, baby. If that’s what you want, I’ll be there.” He said earnestly. 

 Red placed delicate kisses all over Lizzie’s face, and she giggled; her mood lightened and she smiled at him. 

 “Where are we gonna live? Like…a house or an apartment?” She asked. 

 “It depends on what you’d prefer, and what’s available. But as you know, money isn’t a problem for me, so I’m sure I can acquire nearly any property you want.” He said. 

 “Hm. Okay. What would _you_ want?” She asked. 

 “I have expensive taste, so probably something luxurious. But I would also like it to be quiet, remote and safe.” He said. 

 “Okay. That sounds good. When should we start looking?” She said eagerly. 

 Red chuckled. 

 “We first have to find out where you’re going, sweetheart. Then we can start looking.” He said. 

 She nodded agreement, then she nuzzled into his neck and rested on him. 

 “Do you have any homework?” Red asked. 

 “Nope.” Liz said. 

 “Mm. Excellent. We can relax. How about we go sit on the sofa?” He said. 

 “Sure.” She said. 

 Liz got up from Raymond’s lap and they went into the living room. She got comfy against him on the sofa and after awhile, she dozed off. Red smiled as he realized Lizzie was napping on him. He watched TV for a while, then he gently moved out from under her so that he could go start making supper. Liz had a nice nap, then she got up and had supper with Raymond. That evening, she called her dad to tell him she finished her college applications and she didn’t have any homework. They chatted for a bit and then said goodnight to each other. Liz went into the bathroom and got ready for bed, then she went into the bedroom. She took her necklace off and lovingly placed it on the dresser. Red went to the bathroom and got ready for bed, then he walked into the bedroom and saw Lizzie standing there naked. She gave him a coy smile, and he felt a stirring in his trousers. He took his clothes off as she watched raptly, then he approached her. He gently held her waist and kissed her soft lips, then her jaw and neck. She sighed quietly in pleasure. 

 “Do you want to lay on your tummy and do it like that? I think you’ll enjoy it.” Red said seductively. 

 Liz became wetter and she felt very excited. She looked down at Raymond’s erection, then she looked into his eyes. 

 “Yes.” Liz said breathily. 

 Liz crawled onto the bed and got on her front; she looked back and waited, uncertain if she was in the right position. She felt Raymond get on the bed behind her, and his warm hands rubbed her back. 

 “Oh that feels good.” Liz moaned in relaxation. 

 Red massaged Lizzie for a little while, moving down her back. He then groped her butt and massaged the backs of her thighs. She arched her back and stuck her butt up, now craving him badly. Red gently coaxed Lizzie’s legs open further; he stroked her delicate flesh and she moaned quietly. He rubbed her inner lips with his fingertip, and they opened for him; he slipped between them and his finger was coated with her wetness. Liz felt Raymond’s fingertip gently teasing her, and she impatiently squirmed. 

 “Raymond…I want you so bad…” Liz purred. 

 “Alright, baby…” Red said lustfully. 

 Liz felt Raymond get on top of her; she felt the warmth radiating from his body as he lowered himself slightly onto her. She stuck her butt up, and she felt the head of his cock rub along her sensitive wet flesh. She mewled in pleasure. Liz was soaking wet for Raymond by the time he finally nudged into her opening. He slipped inside her, and she whimpered and clawed the bed.

 “Is that good, Lizzie?” Red asked breathily. 

 “Yes! Oh god…” Liz purred. 

 She felt him glide in deeper and begin thrusting. She trembled and experienced intense pleasure as he rubbed her g-spot. 

 “Ohhh my god…” Liz moaned. 

 “Yeah, you like that, don’t you, baby.” Red rumbled lustfully. 

 “ _Yes_ …” She mewled as he thrust faster. 

 Liz clutched at the bed and began tensing up. Raymond put a little bit more weight on her lower body and she felt slight pressure on her clit as he thrust into her, while he still stimulated her g-spot. Red was thrilled by Lizzie’s sweet whimpers; she was exquisitely wet and slippery and as she got closer to climaxing, her silky walls tightly pumped his cock. Lizzie opened her legs wider and reached up to brace herself against the headboard. 

 “Harder…please…” Liz moaned. 

 Red obliged, and the headboard began tapping the wall. 

 “Raymond. I wanna…” She began. 

 Red slowed down. 

 “What do you want, sweetheart?” He asked breathlessly. 

 “I wanna try it doggie style.” She said. 

 “Alright.” He said. 

 Red gently pulled out of Lizzie so they could change positions; she got on all fours in front of him and arched her back as she waited. The sight of her nearly made him come right then and there, but he managed to focus. Liz loved feeling Raymond enter her again; he filled her perfectly and it felt heavenly. 

 “Hold the headboard, baby.” Red instructed. 

 Liz grabbed the headboard, then she felt Raymond thrust quickly and deeply; she braced herself so that she wasn’t propelled into the headboard. Red grasped Lizzie’s hips and drove into her.

 “You like this?” Red asked lustfully. 

 “Mm! Yes!” Liz mewled. 

 Red was very close to coming; he wasn’t sure if he would last long enough, but then Lizzie cried out loudly and nearly slumped forward. Her slick walls gripped his cock and he immediately came, spurting powerfully inside her. Liz was enraptured by her mind-blowing orgasm, as well as hearing Raymond breathe heavily. She felt him throbbing inside her as he came, and the sensation turned her on so much, she had another orgasm after the first one. Her knees were wobbly and her grasp on the headboard slipped, so she got on all fours again. Liz felt Raymond slipping in and out, and she revelled in the feel of his semen. She moaned quietly and as she felt him continue, her pleasure gradually increased to a peak once more. 

 “Ohh…” Liz whined quietly as she had another orgasm. 

 Red moaned in response, and he enjoyed the way Lizzie trembled in bliss. When she sighed in satisfaction and tiredly leaned forward with her butt still up, he smirked and gently withdrew from her. She slid down and got comfy on the bed. He lay down beside her. 

 “Wow. I didn’t know it would be that good.” Liz said. 

 Red chuckled quietly and pulled the blankets up. 

 “It was _wonderful_.” Red agreed. 

 Liz giggled and snuggled up to him. 

 “Yeah, it was. Oh, did you set the alarm?” She said. 

 “I did. Goodnight, sweetheart.” He said. 

 “Night. I love you.” She said. 

 “I love you too.” He said. 

 (To Be Continued…)


	11. Celebrations

 Liz and Raymond went to her house to check for her mail. She excitedly grabbed the big envelope from one of the universities and they went into the house.

 “Dad, I got mail!” Liz called to her dad. 

 Sam came out to greet them as Liz excitedly ripped open the envelope and read the letter; she was accepted into the forensic psychology program. Sam started smiling proudly as her face lit up. Red smirked and watched Lizzie get really excited. She squealed and jumped up and down. 

 “I got into the forensic psychology program!” Liz said happily. 

 Liz hugged her dad, and he nearly squished her. 

 “I’m so proud of you, Butterball!” Sam said. 

 “Thanks, Dad!” She said.

 When Sam released her, she nearly jumped into Red’s arms; Sam had gotten used to their relationship, and as long as she was happy, he was happy for her. 

 “You got into your first choice, Lizzie! Congratulations, sweetheart.” Red said, swaying with her as they embraced. 

 “Thanks!” Liz said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz and Raymond had been browsing property listings and narrowed their preferred potential homes. She nervously revisited the issue with her dad. 

 “Um, Daddy…Raymond and I have found a few places we like…for when I start college. We’re going to live together.” Liz said. 

 Sam sighed quietly. 

 “I know you want to, sweetie. But are you absolutely sure? You might not want to think about this, but what if you broke up? You’d have to find somewhere else to live and you’d have all that extra stress in the middle of your education. Or…what if you met someone in your classes?” Sam said. 

 “I’m absolutely sure. We won’t break up, and I _won’t_ meet anyone else that I’d want to be with.” Liz said assuredly. 

 “Okay. I just want you to think this through. It’s a big step.” Sam said. 

 “I know. I have, Dad. I’m ready to do this. And it’ll be great. I’ll have Raymond there with me, so I’ll be more comfortable with the big move and starting college. He’ll look after me.” She said. 

 Sam nodded; he knew Red made it his mission to look after Lizzie. 

 “Yeah, that’s some comfort to me, anyway.” He said, then he chuckled. 

 “It’s not for a while yet. I have to graduate first.” She said, smiling. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 Liz was ecstatic about the graduation ceremony. She was dressed up and wearing her gown and cap. She was graduating with honours, so she was extra proud of herself. Her dad and Raymond were very proud of her. They were both at the ceremony, because Raymond said he could just say he wanted to see his former students graduating. He sat by her dad and she waved to them after stepping off the stage with her diploma. 

 “Remember what I told you, Red.” Sam said, leaning closer. 

 “Yes, I remember very clearly.” Red said; he knew Sam was referring to his prior threat of killing him if he ever hurt Lizzie or prevented her from achieving her goals. 

 Jen was passing by the back aisle and she’d overheard Liz’s dad calling Mr. Reddington ‘Red’. She stopped in her tracks and nearly fainted from the realization that Liz’s mysterious boyfriend ‘Red’ was in fact Mr. Reddington. Could it be true? 

 Liz came over to her dad and Raymond, but she was immediately pulled by the arm by an over-excited Jen, who marched her all the way into the washroom. Liz was puzzled, and she quizzically watched Jen go and check every stall to make sure no one else was in the washroom with them. 

 “What’s up?!” Liz asked. 

 Jen stepped very close to her, and Liz thought she was going to hyperventilate or something. She had no idea what was going on with her friend. 

 “Liz…” Jen said. 

 “What??” Liz asked. 

 “Your boyfriend is Mr. Reddington?!” Jen asked in a hushed but intense voice. 

 “…What! I wish…” Liz said dismissively, although she was beet red. 

 “I heard your dad call him ‘Red’ just now. And that necklace…no college guy could afford jewellery like that.” Jen said, putting the pieces together. 

 Liz just gaped at her for several moments, trying to think of a plausible lie. 

 “Uh…” She said, unsuccessful in her deception. 

 “Oh my god. Liz, I can’t believe it.” Jen said. 

 Liz began to panic. 

 “Please Jen, _please_ , you can’t say anything to anyone!” Liz implored. 

 “I won’t! I would never do that to you. You’re like…living the dream. I wouldn’t take that from you. I’m insanely jealous, of course, but I’m happy for you.” Jen said. 

 Liz felt relieved. 

 “Thank you. You have no idea how hard it’s been to keep this a secret. I’m kind of glad I can talk about it with you. Raymond and I are in a really serious relationship. He’s my soulmate, and I’m moving in with him when I go to college.” Liz said. 

 Jen questioned her friend’s grasp on reality; it sounded too good to be true, not to mention ridiculously romantic. 

 “…Okay.” Jen said. 

 Liz was underwhelmed by Jen’s response to her profound statement, so she just stared at her. 

 “Okay? That’s all you have to say about that?” Liz asked. 

 “Well…yeah. I mean…that’s good?” Jen said. 

 Liz pursed her lips. 

 “It just sounds a bit…flighty. Are you sure it’ll work out?” Jen said. 

 “Of course!” Liz said aggressively. 

 “Okay.” Jen said. 

 “Now can we go back out there?” Liz asked. 

 “Yeah.” Jen agreed. 

 They went out the door and Sam and Raymond were standing nearby; they’d been concerned about the way Jen and Lizzie had rushed off. 

 “Ladies…” Red said, nodding. 

 “Hi Mr. Reddington, Hi Liz’s dad.” Jen said. 

 The two men smiled. 

 “Is everything okay?” Sam asked. 

 “Yeah, we just had to fix a minor wardrobe malfunction.” Liz said, lying. 

 “Oh, alright.” Sam said. 

 Jen blushed and stared at Mr. Reddington, then she abruptly left. 

 “Are you sure she’s okay?” Red asked Lizzie. 

 “Yep!” Liz said. 

 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 It was Liz and Raymond’s first night in their new home. She felt homesick and missed her dad terribly, but Raymond was helping her through it. He was keeping her distracted and giving her lots of cuddles. He opened boxes and arranged furniture while she unpacked and started decorating. They were tired and sweaty, so it was time to call it a night. Liz was bent over from the waist down, examining the contents of a box when she felt Raymond press against her from behind. 

 “Oh!” Liz said in surprise, then she giggled and stood upright. 

 Raymond put his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck. 

 “I’m sweating a lot.” She said. 

 “I don’t care.” He said, then he resumed kissing her neck. 

 Liz felt self-conscious, but her mind was taken off her worries when she felt Raymond’s hands gently cupping her breasts and massaging them. She moaned softly and leaned back against him. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so he slid his hands up under her tank top and continued caressing her breasts. This felt even better; she was getting extremely turned on. 

 “Let’s shower together, Lizzie.” Red said quietly in her ear. 

 “Yeah.” Liz said softly. 

 Red held Lizzie’s waist and guided her from behind, directing her towards the bathroom while she giggled. They went into the bathroom and quickly took their clothes off, then they stepped into the roomy shower and closed the glass doors. Red turned the water on and they washed up. They rinsed off and lustfully surveyed each other’s wet, naked bodies. Liz stepped closer to Raymond and put her hands on his chest; she studied his face and ran her fingers along his jaw. She leaned in and kissed him. He began passionately returning her kiss, making her whimper excitedly. She felt him guide her backwards towards the shower wall. Liz ran her hands all over Raymond’s body from his jaw, neck and chest, to his sides to pull him closer. She felt his erection rub against her abdomen and she wanted to jump on him. 

 “Mm…I want you inside me.” Liz begged as she lightly clawed his sides. 

 “Alright, sweetheart. Turn around for me.” Red said lustfully. 

 Lizzie turned around and braced herself against the wall; she arched her back and he studied her adorable butt as it stuck out. She was eagerly waiting for him, so he grasped his cock and guided it along her folds. He slipped between her inner lips and nudged into her opening. She felt tight, so he kept gently nudging her until she was soaking wet with her slippery fluid. She felt more open and relaxed when he entered her. They both moaned in bliss. Red put his hands overtop of Lizzie’s on the wall as he thrust into her. 

 “Ohhh yes!” Liz mewled. 

 She felt Raymond go in deeper, then he started gliding in and out at a steady pace. She breathed heavier and closed her eyes. He felt exquisite. Red reached around Lizzie’s hip with one hand and he found her clit; he stayed still, filling her deeply while quickly pressing back and forth on her firm clit. Lizzie trembled and panted. 

 “Mmm…Raymond…oh god…” Liz moaned weakly as she got closer. 

 Red felt Lizzie’s quivering and tightening on him. He gently bucked his hips, rocking with her and keeping her full inside while subtly stimulating her g-spot. He moved his fingers faster on her clit, and she suddenly whimpered loudly and supported herself against the wall as she orgasmed. Liz felt strong waves of ecstasy going through her, and with each one, she clamped down on Raymond’s cock, which just added to her pleasure. Red was thrilled; Lizzie’s tight, slick walls were moving on him and gripping him as she climaxed. 

 “Lizzie, you feel so fucking good.” Red said intensely. 

 She moaned in response and arched her back. 

 “Keep going.” Liz said. 

 Red thrust into Lizzie at a quick pace now, craving his own release. She made the sweetest little whimpers and she became wetter again. He was slipping into her snug depth. He went faster and harder, and Lizzie panted and moaned very sexually as she was about to climax again. 

 “Baby, I’m going to come.” Red said urgently. 

 “ _Yes!_ ” Liz mewled. 

 Liz felt Raymond’s rhythm become erratic, then he groaned and throbbed inside her as he came. She was so turned on and excited, she immediately followed him. She moaned and trembled strongly as she had another orgasm. They both breathed heavily as they remained tense for several long moments, then they relaxed. 

 “Ohhh my god.” Liz sighed in satisfaction. 

 Red nuzzled Lizzie, then he kissed her behind her ear. 

 “That was…incredible.” Red said. 

 “Yeah, it was!” Liz said, smiling. 

 Red gently withdrew from Lizzie so that she could get into a different position. She turned around and smiled at him with a dazed, happy, flushed look on her face. He smiled at her as they rinsed off, and she shyly giggled. She was raptly watching him rinse his member. Liz used her hand to help rinse between her legs, and she was gratified to feel Raymond’s slippery semen coming out. She loved it when he came inside her; it was one of her many favorite aspects of sex. Red turned the water off and they got out; they dried themselves with big fluffy towels that they’d unpacked earlier. Most of their amenities and essentials were unpacked, thank goodness. They were able to shower and have clean bedding to sleep on; they even had food and dishes available for breakfast in the morning. Liz dried her hair, then they got into bed naked. She snuggled up to Raymond and he held her. 

 “Do you like our new home, Lizzie?” Red asked softly. 

 “Yeah. But I miss my dad.” Liz said. 

 “I know, sweetheart. It’s a big change. He can come here to visit, since we’ve got the spare room. You can go back home to visit him, too.” He said. 

 “Yeah, that sounds good. I’m also nervous about starting classes next week.” She said. 

 Red kissed her on the head. 

 “It’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll love your classes, and you’ll do really well. If not, you can try out one of the other universities that accepted you. We’ll just take my jet and stay in a hotel temporarily.” Red said, smiling. 

 Liz laughed. 

 “That sounds a bit excessive. And speaking of excessive…do you really have a jet?” She said. 

 “A small, private jet. Yes.” He said. 

 Liz chuckled. 

 “I didn’t know that.” She said. 

 “I’m full of surprises.” He said. 

 “Mm. I bet you are.” She said. 

  **~~~~~Epilogue~~~~~**

 Liz _did_ in fact love the forensic psychology program and she graduated with distinction. Red was immensely relieved that his name never came up in the annals of crime she learned from. He did personally see to it that it _wouldn’t_ , but still, he was glad his people followed his orders. If he hadn’t pulled strings, his name would have come up as a notorious crime lord who got away. Lizzie went on to work as a profiler with the FBI, and if she ever found out about his criminal past, she didn’t let on. She either found out and ignored it, or it never came up. He figured it was the former; Lizzie would choose to rationalize or forgive his background because she loved him unconditionally. After several years of work, Liz decided she was ready to start a family and Raymond was ready, too. They had a baby girl named Annabelle. Sam was thrilled to have a grandbaby, and Red paid for a house nearby so that he could live close to them. Sam frequently babysat Annabelle, and they were a big happy family. Liz’s friend from high school, Jen, would have thought it was all too good to be true, but she received a card from Liz saying she and Raymond were living happily ever after, and there were photos to prove it. 


End file.
